The Extra Mile
by d3lyricool3xi
Summary: One day, Isabella Swan's life of books and quiet is forever turned upside down by the mysterious bad boy Edward Cullen. As she gets deeper and deeper into his secrets, she'll learn just how far she's willing to go for love. AH. OOC. M for language and lemons.
1. Ch 1- The Day It Started

**Hey everyone! This is a story I've been writing for a while, and I've decided to share it. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters and things associated with it; it's all SM's. I own this storyline however, so that's something. Alright *deep breath* Here goes!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Day It Started**

_I woke up and sat in the cold, damp room, my hands and feet tied, a blindfold over my eyes totally blocking my vision from everything around me. Behind me was a cold, wet pole, and I could feel the moisture from the ground seeping in through my jeans. I shivered as I heard the sounds of low whispers and feet shuffling around._

_My stomach turned, my breath catching in fear and my heart starting to pound at the sound of footsteps coming closer to me._

_"Don't worry, sweetheart," a leering voice said as it leaned closer to me and unfamiliar hands came to untie the blindfold from my eyes "Just a little bit longer and it'll all be over..."_

_I stifled a cry as I kept my eyes squeezed closed and_ _asked myself the same question over and over again: _Why is this happening to me?

It all started the day that I got involved with Edward Cullen.

**~*TEM*~ **

It was mid-September in the second week of my senior year at school. That day had been an unfortunate day for me. I had woken up late and had to rush to get ready and rush to school, driving my little blue Beetle for all she was worth. I had perfect attendance; I couldn't afford to be late. It was when I got to school, though, that the real problems began.

I pulled up, parking my car hurriedly in my assigned parking spot, running up the sidewalk leading to the entrance of the school. I paid no attention to the largeness of the red brick building, or to the immaculately groomed large green lawn. My mind was focused only on getting to class on time. I got to the entrance, where **_Preston High School_** was written in elaborate, fancy script, and opened the door. I quickly walked down the hallway, hearing my mom's voice in my head. _You can't be late to school, Bella._

I followed the hallway down to the end of the building, and rounded the corner to head for the elevators when I suddenly bumped into a solid figure. I fell, hearing the person grunt and curse from the impact, and all of my papers spilled out of my back pack. I looked up, and almost gasped aloud at the sight before me.

Standing there towering over me was a masculine, handsome boy. He was wearing the trademark dark blue and red school uniform with the top two buttons on his white button-down shirt open, revealing a thin gold chain hanging from his neck. An earring glistened in his left ear, and he had immaculate white sneakers on with his slightly baggy school pants. His thick, shiny hair was a color I'd never seen before- it was bronze, like a shiny new pinny- and lightly gelled into some slightly mussed style that went well with his pale skin. He had a straight, long nose that led down to surprisingly full, soft-looking pink lips, framed by a sharp, angular jaw. But it was his eyes that caught my attention then. They were narrow and wary-looking, an intense green color that was looking down at me in annoyance. All in all, he was handsome, but intimidating.

"Are you done staring?" he said, making me jump in fear. His voice was unbelievably deep, feeling like it vibrated in me to the core.

"I…I-I'm sorry," I stuttered out, still staring up at him.

"Next time watch where the fuck you're going," he said shortly, glaring at me and then stepping around me, sauntering down the hall.

I released my breath, willing my heart to slow down, and looked back at him walking down the hall, trying to place who he was. He was so rude! Even if I had bumped into him, he should have taken half of the responsibility and at least helped me pick up my papers! Just then, the bell rang, jolting me back to reality.

"Crap!" I muttered under my breath, scrambling to pick up my papers and stuffing them in my backpack, when I noticed something lying on the ground that hadn't been there before. I picked it up, wondering what it was. It was something hard wrapped in a white handkerchief. I flipped it over, noticing two initials embroidered on the smooth fabric. **EC.** I looked up, about to call the mysterious boy, but he had already gone out of sight.

Sighing, I put it in my pocket, then got up to make my way to class. _Just my luck._

**~*TEM*~**

I sat in my desk in the large, airy classroom, trying to catch my breath. Everyone was looking at me in surprise; after all, I was never late to class. I was the school nerd.

Yes, that's me, Isabella Swan. I'm "that girl". I had always been the smartest in my class, ever since third grade. School had never been an issue for me, something I could be thankful for when it came to college since we weren't exactly dripping in money. However, with that came drawbacks. No one would talk to me, except for the doting teachers and principal. When it was time for academic awards or something having to do with representing the school, everyone paid attention to me; however, for the most part, I stayed in the background. I watched as others dated, went out and had fun, and skipped class; for me, no boys ever expressed interest in me, I had no one to have fun with, and I had perfect attendance. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't the prettiest girl- my best features were my long, slightly wavy mahogany hair, full lips, and wide dark brown eyes. I wasn't skinny and I wasn't curvy; just somewhere in the middle. All in all, I was pretty much the definition of average. Average looks, average income, average town. I lived alone, just me and my mom Renee, and truthfully I was fine with it. I just focused my attention on school and getting the best grades I could.

However, today, I found my mind going back to that mysterious boy I had seen earlier. I hadn't seen anyone like him in our whole school, or in all of Elizabeth City really. It was a small town off of the coast of North Carolina and everyone knew each other at some point or another; why didn't I know him? And that handkerchief…how would I return it if I didn't know who he was? For some reason, I didn't feel like I could turn it in to the lost and found. But I couldn't just hold onto it either. All I had to go by were the initials EC**. **Not much of a help when I didn't know anyone with those initials.

I waited until class was over, then turned to the girl sitting next to me. She was daintily beautiful with short black hair cut into a bob and wide gray eyes, and she was extremely short. "Excuse me?" I said, waiting for her to turn from her back pack.

"Yes?" she asked, a slightly surprised look on her face. I guess she was surprised I was talking to her.

"Do you know anyone with these initials?" I asked, bringing the handkerchief from my pocket. As soon as she saw it, the girl's eyes widened and she stepped back, almost as if it was infected.

"N…no, I don't know anyone by those initials," she said, not meeting my eyes as she turned back around to finish packing her back pack.

I could feel that she was holding something back from me, and her reaction was suspicious. "Are you sure?" I pressed.

She finished packing her back pack, turning back to me and smiling congenially. "I'm sorry, but I really don't," she said, walking quickly out of the classroom.

I stood there for a moment, puzzled over her reaction, before I shrugged and put the handkerchief back in my pocket. I walked out of the classroom, heading to the elevators for my second class.

**~*TEM*~**

The rest of the morning passed with no luck. I gave up and forgot about the handkerchief in my third class. No one would tell me who the person with the initials with EC was; they all insisted that they didn't know and left quickly. I felt like some students were looking at me strangely and whispering when I walked down the hallway, but I didn't know why.

I sat down at the lunch table, blowing out a breath of frustration. All around me, students were talking and eating their lunches. The lunchroom was large and spacious and white, with a buffet-style lunch booth. The main dish for the day was stromboli, one of my favorites, but I wasn't eating it with my usual relish.

I scanned the lunchroom, looking for a sign of any shiny copper hair, but there wasn't a trace of it. Defeated, I resigned myself to forget about it and eat my lunch. I would just take the handkerchief to the lost and found and ask them to look for someone with the initials EC.

I took my favorite novel, _Pride and Prejudice_- I was a major Austen junkie- out of my back pack, opening it and reading where I had left off, immersing myself in it as I ate my stromboli. I was so immersed that I almost didn't notice the sudden change of atmosphere in the cafeteria. It had gotten considerably quieter, and I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

_What is it? Something on my face?_ I asked myself, my hand going up to my face automatically. Behind me, I heard someone clear their throat, and I froze a little, turning around slowly. There he was, standing behind me, looking down at me with a fierce green gaze, his arms crossed.

"Who….?" I asked, swallowing as I felt my heart speed up for some reason.

"I'm…Edward Cullen," he said, his voice as deep as that morning. It seemed deeper, almost as if it was reverberating, in the hushed silence in the cafeteria. My mind instantly made the connection. _EC. _"I believe you have something of mine," he went on to say, an expectant look on his face.

I gulped and nodded, reaching my hand down to my pocket. I felt my heart flop when it met nothing but the stiffness of my uniform skirt. My eyes widened as I patted my hands around me, looking around on the floor and seat beside me. I was panicking in my mind. _I had it. I know I had it. It was here this morning. Damn it, not another case of clumsiness striking again!_

"It... It's not here. I can't…" I said, looking back up at him, my heart pounding.

My mouth went dry and my hands started to shake as his intense eyes darkened and sparked, and I felt the air around us tense. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as Edward looked down at me, an angry frown coming onto his face and into his eyes as he quietly said, "What the hell do you mean, you don't have it?"

"I, um... I-I'm sorry… I definitely had it," I said, looking down and picking up my back pack. Where had it gone? I had it that morning. I definitely had it. I emptied it out. Nothing.

Edward took a deep breath, looking around him. I looked around too, realizing I had tuned everyone but him out. Everyone was looking, some with curiosity, others with fear, and most with a mixture of both. I looked back up at him, wondering what he was going to do.

After a few seconds of silence, he said, "Pack your stuff up and come with me," in a low voice.

"Huh?" I asked, my mind still frozen from the shock of having lost the handkerchief.

"Stuff. Up. Follow," he said, walking forward and picking up my papers and bookbag, shoving the papers inside. "Let's go. Now." His jaw clenched and his eyes blazed as he turned and walked away without a second glance, leaving me gaping in his wake.

It was then that I knew it; I was completely and utterly fucked.

* * *

**So... First chapter! What do you think? Keep going? Stop now?**

**Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2- Make It Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Obviously.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. You said continue, so here goes chapter 2!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Make It Up**_

I gulped and stood up, turning around to pick up my tray and drink.

"Leave it," his voice said, and he started walking toward the door of the cafeteria. Though it went against my belief in throwing away my trash so the janitor wouldn't have to, I knew I'd lose him as he strode quickly on his long legs. I got up and followed him quickly, hearing the sound of everyone start buzzing as soon as we got out of the doorway.

I followed behind him in complete as he led me down the hallway of the school, passing countless classes and hearing some music come from the band room. My mind was running through everywhere I had been after second class. I had two other classes that were on opposite sides of the building from lunch- I could have dropped it anywhere! And now I was following this tall, intimidating boy who I didn't know through the school.

I looked up in surprise to see him heading outside of the back emergency exit of the school building.

"Wait, we're not supposed to…" I started, trailing off when he stopped and turned around to stare at me, anger still apparent on his face.

"Not supposed to what?" he asked in that dangerously deep voice.

I shut my mouth and said, "Nothing," in a small voice, following him again as he walked across the lawn, wondering where we were going. Finally, we arrived at what I realized was the old broadcasting building. It was small and made out of white brick, about the size of a large bathroom, and far out of the sight of any of the windows of the school, much less the route of any of the school guards. Around it was overgrown grass and flowers, and a magnolia tree hung over it, shading it from the sun.

Edward stopped in front of the door, his hand tightening on my back pack that was still in his hand.

"DAMN IT!" he suddenly exploded, throwing my back pack down on the ground and making me jump in fear. He turned around to look at me, his eyes livid, his breathing slightly unsteady, his hands balled up in fists. I stood there, staring at him, trapped in his green eyes that were now almost black with rage and trembling.

"How did you get it?" he asked me. "Did you steal it?"

"What do you mean steal? You dropped it this morning when I bumped into you," I said, feeling myself get angry a little as well at his automatic assumption. I was an honor student; I would never do anything like that.

"And you what? Just picked it up? Why didn't you come after me then?!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"You were gone! And I was late to class," I said, feeling myself shrink back at the boom of bass in his voice.

He let out a bark, rolling his eyes. "Fucking figures. Little miss perfect can't be late to class, can she?" he said snidely. My anger flared as he ran a hair through his hair, messing up the perfectly messy style before settling his eyes on me. They narrowed as he looked me up and down before asking, "What do you want from me?"

"Want…?" I asked, not getting where he was going.

"Don't act stupid. If you have that you must want something from me, so what is it?! Money? An in with a college? A fuck? What?" His hands balled into fists. I backed up, holding my hands up appeasingly.

"I don't even know you! What would I want from you?" I asked. He stopped, looking at me searchingly.

"You don't know me?" he asked disbelievingly. It was almost comical if I hadn't been so scared and angry.

Lifting my chin, I shakily said, "No. Am I supposed to?"

He stared at me and I stared back, watching as he seemed to realize I was telling the truth. "You really don't know who I am," he said almost as if to himself.

"No," I said. "And I don't want anything from you. My morning was just fine without bumping into you."

"Well you're not the only fucking one," he snapped. "Fuck, I can't believe you lost it... And you don't even know..." he let out a breath, glaring at me as he ran his hands through his hair. I couldn't help but stare at it... it was even messier now, and when the sun hit it I could see the mixtures of red and brown and orange in his hair. But that wasn't my focus as I registered what he was saying.

Feeling myself getting angry, I blurted out, "Well if it was so important, you should have put it somewhere it wouldn't get lost! It's not my fault you dropped it. Don't blame me!"

He looked back up, his eyes flashing. "Don't blame you?" he said in a dangerous voice. "You lost it! It IS your fault," he roared, and I looked down, not able to hide my part in it.

I heard Edward take a deep breath. "Do you have any idea what you lost?" he asked, and I heard the sound of him moving toward me suddenly. I looked up just in time to feel his hands come to grip my arms. I looked at his eyes, wide-eyed in fear, feeling the barely suppressed strength in those large hands of his. He yanked me close to him until we were almost face to face. Even in this state, I registered the heat coming from him and his scent, smelling like some sort of spice and faint musky smell. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he almost yelled, "What are you going to do about this?!" staring down at me with his intense eyes burning into mine in anger.

I felt myself take a step back unconsciously, still trapped in his grip, as I murmured, "I'm sorry," my voice strangled from lack of air. Apparently, it was something really important. I didn't know what it was, but it was enough to drive him to his level of anger. He stared at me for what felt like a long time, and I was tensed in anticipation of what he would do to me, my heart beating loudly. My throat was dry as his grip tightened suddenly, and then loosened.

He backed away from me, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, bringing his left hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. I released my breath, almost gasping in relief, kneeling down to pick my back pack up.

"Alright, let's say you lost it on accident and aren't holding it. And let's say you really don't know who I am," he said in a controlled voice. "It's still important, and you still lost it. So what are you going to do about it?"

"I…I don't know," I said. When his eyes flashed, I said, "Um, maybe... If you tell me what it was I can try to get another? Or I can pay it off..."

He laughed humorlessly. "You wouldn't be able to afford it, Princess. You'd be paying me back for a long time. Although..." He looked me up and down slowly, seeming to calculate something in his head. "That might not be such a bad idea."

I gulped, knowing that my hands were tied. I cursed being the one to run into him. "What do you mean?" I asked shakily.

He crossed his arms, looking me up and down before his eyes came to rest on my face, and he nodded as if deciding something. "Fine," he said as if he were continuing the conversation. His voice was totally normal and even, surprising me. Where had his temper gone? "Then this is what you're going to do to pay me back," he continued, his eyes steady on my face.

"W..what?" I said, my voice trembling.

"You…" he said, raising a finger to point at me, "Will become mine."

"Yours?" I asked with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Yea," he said. A smirk grew on his face as he leaned toward me. "Get yourself ready, Princess. You're about to get your first taste of Hell."

* * *

**[A/N] Sooo... how we feelin? How's everyone liking Edward and Bella so far?**

**Lemme know!**


	3. Chapter 3- Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else associated with it.**

**I had a question from a reviewer about if there would be an EPOV. The question is do you readers want one? I aim to please!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**See ya at the end...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Day 1**_

The next day, I woke up to the loud, abrasive sound of my alarm clock, climbing my way out of my blankets and hitting the snooze button grumpily. I squinted my eyes, looking at the red digits on the display. 6:30. Groaning, I got up, pushing my mess of tangled hair out of my face. I felt inordinately tired, probably from what had happened the previous day.

I got out of bed, completing my usual morning ritual in my small, cozy turquoise and beige room, then headed downstairs.

"Bella, breakfast," my mom said from the kitchen. I felt myself tense up immediately.

"Good morning," I said, going into the kitchen to give her a hug.

"Good morning," she said without returning it. "Go sit at the table." I followed, walking across the black and white checkered tile to sit at the small table. She brought me my food and sat down. We ate in silence, the only sound the click of our utensils scraping the plates.

"So," my mom suddenly said, "did you do your homework yesterday?"

"Yes," I said, not looking up at her.

"I heard you made an 80 on your last test," she said, her voice a little reproachful. I immediately felt my shoulders tense up, and took a breath to calm myself. I didn't know how she always found out about my grades, but I had gotten used to it.

"Yes," I said cautiously.

"Isabella Swan," my mom said, and I looked up, meeting her stiff face. At one time she could have been beautiful- I'd gotten my brown hair from her, but she had beautiful hazel eyes and daintier features. But her uptight personality made them all seem to draw in on themselves- she perpetually looked like she'd sucked on a lemon.

"Is that really your best?" she asked.

"Yes. The test was really hard," I said. "I still made the highest score, everyone-"

"I don't care how everyone else did. I'm talking about you. You have to keep your A average. You know I can't afford to send you to college. A scholarship is the only way you'll get to go."

I pressed my mouth into a line, knowing it would be useless to say more. "Yes, ma'am," I replied, putting my utensils down, my appetite gone and suddenly feeling stifled. "Well, I gotta go. Wouldn't wanna be late," I said, pushing away from the table to take my dishes to the sink. My slight sarcasm was lost on her, as it always was.

She nodded, waving at me, and I gave a half-hearted, "Love you," before I went out the door. I didn't hear her answer.

**~*TEM*~**

I pulled up and parked in my parking spot, feeling refreshed after having listened to music on my way to school. There were a lot of students going in, and some standing around talking and listening to music on their iPods. But it seemed it got quiet when I got out and began walking up the walkway to the door. I heard whispers as everyone looked at me, and I adjusted my back pack, feeling uncomfortable. No one paid attention to me usually. Why were they doing it now? I was met with the same as I went in the school and walked down the hallways.

"Isabella!" I heard a voice say, and turned around to see the principal coming from his office, a smile on his face. Everyone started moving, resuming talking and heading to class. The principal was a tall, slim man, still handsome in his early 40's. His hair was still dark and thick with pepperings of gray, and he had a warm, friendly face with kind gray eyes. He was very kind to me, and always felt like someone I could talk to, but he never got my name right, no matter how many times I told him.

"It's Bella, Mr. Dwyer. How are you?"

"Would you mind to come to my office for a minute?" he asked me. I nodded, a little surprised. He had never asked me to his office before. Why was all of this happening now in my life? It had been quiet as usual just yesterday. I followed him, feeling people look at me and whisper again.

He led me into the office, both of us smiling at the secretary before we went in, and he closed the door behind him. It felt just like a principal's office, neat and slightly intimidating, with its stark white walls with plaques on it, a large file cabinet, and a neat desk with a placard with the name **_Principal Phillip Dwyer_** written on it. He motioned for me to sit in the chair across from his desk, and I waited until he was seated before I sat myself. He leaned forward, lacing his fingers together as he looked at me, smiling compassionately.

"How are you doing, Is- Bella?" he asked me, a bit of concern in his voice.

"I'm doing good," I said a little cautiously, wondering where he was going with this.

"I just noticed that you came to school late yesterday, that's all," he said, and it was all solved. I sat back, a little relieved. "You're never late, so I thought maybe something was wrong. Is everything okay with your family?" he asked.

"Yes, everything's okay, Mr. Dwyer," I said, smiling at him reassuringly.

"That's good," he said after a second of looking at me. It was quiet for a moment, during which I looked around a bit uncomfortably. "But did something happen at school?" he asked me, and I looked back to see him leaned back, still looking at me.

"At school?" I asked.

"Yes. I noticed everyone staring at you as we went down the hall. Did something happen?" he pressed, leaning forward again, his gray eyes boring into mine.

"Oh, it was nothing, sir," I said, dropping my eyes from his. It was a lie, yes, but it's not like I could spill everything about my personal life to him.

I felt his eyes on me for a bit longer before he sat back, breaking his pose as he smiled at me. "Well, that's good then," he said. "I can't have anything happening to my best student," he continued as he stood up. "If you have a problem with anything, just remember you can talk with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Dwyer," I said, standing as well and grabbing my backpack.

"Well, then," he said, taking a breath and walking to open the door for me. "Head on to class."

I nodded, walking out the door. As I went around the corner, I looked back to see him still looking at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

**~*TEM*~**

I came in the classroom, noticing how everyone quieted as soon as I stepped in, their talk turning to hushed whispers. Clearing my throat, I went to my seat, sitting down slowly. No one talked to me, as usual, but it felt different- even if they weren't talking, they were still looking at me. Trying to mask my discomfort, I reached in my back pack, picking up my book and trying to immerse myself in it. I tried, but I could still feel the stares and hushed whispers of those around me. _What is going on?_

"Ex-excuse me," a voice from beside me, and I turned to see the girl I had asked about the handkerchief sitting in her seat beside me, turned toward me. I took a good look at her the first time. I just looked at her, not surprised anymore. So many people were talking to me today that it had lost its novelty.

She cleared her throat, saying, "So, you found the owner of the handkerchief."

"Yes," I said simply.

She nodded, then leaned forward. "You do know who he is, right?" she asked me, concern in her eyes.

"Edward Cullen, right?" I asked confusedly, wondering where she was going.

"But do you know who he IS?" she asked. I shook my head no slowly, the book in my hands totally forgotten.

"Well ,do you remember the incident last year, when there was a huge fight in the parking lot and some student got hurt?"

I did remember. I remember seeing one of the students. His clothes had been torn, his face already swollen with bruises. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as she said, "The guy who did that was Edward." I caught my breath. "Also, he almost never comes to class, and when he does, he never does his work. He stays alone, and no one dares to talk to him. If you do, you don't know what he'll do to you," she continued. I barely heard her, feeling my heart start to pound. "I'm telling you this to warn you. It's better for someone like you to stay away from him," she said. I nodded vaguely. I had already gotten myself in a situation that I couldn't get out of. "And, he-" she continued, but the bell rang and the teacher came in, motioning for us to get to our seats.

I barely paid attention as the teacher spoke on, teaching us about balancing chemical equations. That was him? Of all people, I had to get involved with him? Why me? I felt myself getting frightened, and took a deep breath. Well, at least I'll have this class to prepare myself, I reasoned, turning my attention to the teacher. I comforted myself with her familiar talk. "So, to balance the chemical equation SnO2 + H2 → Sn + H2O, you need to-" she was saying, just as the door flew open.

I and the rest of the class looked up at the sight before us. There stood Edward, his coppery hair perfectly styled, his school uniform carelessly disheveled. His face looked bored as he surveyed the class casually. I gulped as his green eyes came to rest on me and a small smirk came on his face. He looked away and toward the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late, teach," he said in his deep voice, walking- no, more like a sauntering lazily- over to her and handing her a sheet of paper. She read it quickly, then looked back at him. "Welcome to my class, Mr. Cullen. Now," she said, scanning her eyes over the seats, "Now, where to sit you…" she began, but he cut her off.

"I know where I'll sit," he said, starting to walk down the aisle, his eyes on me. I felt my eyes widen, my throat dry as he came to my seat, smirking down at me, before he turned to the girl beside me. She jumped, her eyes wide. I felt everyone's eyes on the scene as he leaned down over her. "Would you mind if I sat here?" he asked, his voice low, looking directly in her eyes as he smiled down at her. I wasn't even the one he was staring at and felt my face heat up. He might be a jerk, but he was a handsome one. She blinked quickly, her face turning red, as she stood up, gathering her things.

"O-of course not," she said a little breathlessly before turning around and walking toward the back of the class.

He sat down in the seat, slinging his back pack on the top of the desk and slumping down, spreading his legs and planting them on the ground on either side of the legs on his desk, looking straight forward with a bored expression on his face.

"Then," the teacher said in the silence that followed, "Miss Swan?"

"Yes?" I said, tearing my gaze away from him to her.

"Would you share your book with Mr. Cullen for today?" she asked, but it was more of an order than a request. Unable to do anything, I nodded, feeling like everything was getting out of my control, my head spinning a little. I got up, scooting my desk closer to his, then sat down, feeling his body heat coming from him not two inches away from me. He smelled just as good as he did yesterday. I swallowed as I pushed the book in between us, careful not to touch him.

"Thanks," he said, and I looked up to see him smiling knowingly at me. I just sat there, wide eyed. "What, the Princess doesn't have manners?" he asked. "I said thanks."

"H-how did you-"

"It's simple. Two words. You're welcome."

"You're welcome, but how did you..."

"So she does have manners. Good to know."

"Of course I have manners, but-" I shook my head, realizing that I'd gotten off track. "How did you get in my class?"

He opened his mouth right as the teacher said, "Okay, class. Back to the problems on page 182." He settled back with a smug grin on his face, shrugging his shoulders in a helpless gesture. I made it through the glass in a fog of disbelief and confusion, painfully aware of him shifting in the seat beside me. When class ended, I shot up, slamming my books and papers into my backpack. Without saying a word to him, I walked out. By the time I got to second period, I could breathe better. I sat down with a relieved sigh, closing my eyes as the sound of students coming in filled my ears. This was English. This was where I could relax. There was no way he would-

There was a loud bang on my desk and I shot up, my heart pounding. I stared up wide-eyed at an angry-looking Edward leaning against my desk, his face near mine. I tried to back up and he followed; did he have no concept of personal space?

"Hey, Princess," he said.

"E..Ed-ward? What are you..."

"Funny thing about you being mine," he said, standing up. I watched as he moved around and took the seat next to me. The skinny guy who usually sat there said nothing, shuffling to the other end of the classroom and taking the empty seat there. Edward simply sat down and slouched, leaning back and resting his foot on his desktop. "Mine means that you don't walk off and leave before I say you can. I had to carry my backpack all on my own, and that doesn't get you any closer to paying me back."

I gaped at him and swallowed down my anger, taking a deep breath. "How many of my classes are you in?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He smirked and shrugged. "All of them." I gaped and his smile grew as the bell rang and the teacher called for everyone to sit down. "I told you, Princess, you're mine. Take some good notes for me, will you?" With that, he closed his eyes and sat back, letting out a deep sigh. I could only stare as every semblance of my peace was destroyed by one copper-haired, green-eyed boy.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

* * *

**So... How you guys feelin'? Any thoughts or speculations?**

**Would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading...**


	4. Chapter 4- All Classes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters associated with it. **

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update... FF was acting up and wouldn't let me access the story for a while, and then my internet went out. Word of advice: Don't use Charter. Anyway, here it is!**

**I had one vote for getting EPOV and one for not, so I'll just go with just Bella's POV unless more people wanna hear from him. He may start talking later in the story... We'll see how it goes. **

**I'm so glad and thankful that you guys are enjoying this story! Thanks for the reviews... They help me continue. There's speculation about Edward being in a gang/mob...All I can say is it will be revealed. Alright, read on! Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 4- All Classes_**

I sat in the lunchroom, feeling frazzled out and tired. Edward had somehow gotten himself transferred to all of my classes, and he had been serious about me becoming his. I rested my hands on my head, my mind replaying my disaster of a morning.

_"Give me a pencil, Princess."_

_"Get the book out of my backpack, Princess."_

_"Didn't you hear? We have to do problems. Get to work."_

_"Oops, I dropped my notebook. Hey Princess, mind getting it for me?" _

_"The backpacks can't be that heavy. Hurry the fuck up, Princess, or we'll be late to class. Can't have that, now can we?"_

I was certain I'd hear the word princess in my sleep at this point.

All morning, he had ordered me around, not bothering to lower his voice and making my entire body burn in embarrassment. Everyone had looked at me weirdly, and when a teacher had requested him to be quiet, he just looked at the teacher with a blank expression before he went right back to it.

But, when I thought about it, it was strange. The teachers had done nothing to him. In fact, the teachers seemed scared of him. When he didn't listen, they just looked at him angrily and then went on back to teaching their lessons. What was up with that? I had no answers, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to get any.

Sighing, I leaned forward to pick up my spoon, about to dig in and eat my chicken soup when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I groaned a little, setting my spoon back down and getting it out. I looked in disbelief at the message on my phone.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Bring me lunch. 2 burgers, a large cola,**

** and fries.**

There was no food like that on campus. And he couldn't mean for me to leave campus. It was against the rules. Just then, I got another message.

** From: Edward Cullen**

** Burger King**

I gaped down at my phone in disbelief. Did he really mean for me to go off campus just to get him lunch? Well, that wasn't going to happen. There was a limit to what guilt could make me do, especially when I wasn't sure what I was even really paying him back for. I was just about to put my phone back when it vibrated again. I looked at the message.

** From: Edward Cullen**

** Get Up. Now.**

My head snapped up and looked around and gaped to see him standing in the doorway of the cafeteria, his arms crossed as he stared at me. I gulped but sat there resolutely. A formidable look crossed his face and he stepped into the cafeteria. It went silent again as he slowly sauntered up to my table then stood there, staring down at me.

"Aren't you going to get up?" he asked me, his arms crossed.

Moistening my lips, I clearly said, "No."

It was utterly silent in the cafeteria, and it seemed like everyone held their breath, waiting for his response. It took less than five seconds for it to come.

He suddenly reached down and grabbed my backpack, slinging it over his shoulder, before he reached down and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of my seat. I gasped as he practically dragged me out of the cafeteria, hearing everyone start talking once again as we left.

**~*TEM*~**

"Drive," he said, shoving keys in my hand. I sat in the driver seat of an old, shiny and roomy red Camaro, and Edward was beside me.

"It's against the rules to go off the campus during school hours," I said firmly for the fifth time, refusing to take the keys.

"Jesus Christ... rules, rules, rules," he said in frustration, looking at me in disgust. "Is that all you know?"

"And is all you know how to do break them?" I asked him. I ignored the way my voice shook slightly.

He regarded me for a moment before saying, "You've probably never done anything out of the ordinary in your entire life, have you, Princess?" I was silent, feeling my face turn red in embarrassment, and he snorted. "Figures. Must be nice to have everything handed to you, huh?"

"You don't know anything about me," I said tightly.

"Don't need to. You couldn't answer my question. That tells me all I need to know."

"You know what they say about people who assume. That's probably why you have some of the worst grades in the entire school," I snapped, finally at my limit. How dare he assume he knew anything about me?

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped right back, and I jumped a little, though I tried not to. "You're mine anyway, so do what I tell you, Princess."

I didn't answer, pressing my lips into a firm line. It was quiet for a few seconds, and then he said, "Fine."

He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and came around to the driver side. I sat there looking straight ahead until he said, "Get out."

I looked at him, wondering why he was so calm. I hesitated, wondering if it would be in my best interests to go against him so early. I had made up my mind to not let him order me around however he wanted just because I had lost something of his, but I was still scared of him. I clearly remembered the strength of his anger the previous day and didn't want to provoke it, but what he had said had both stung and made me angry. It was like I couldn't help it.

"Suit yourself," he said, coming down and pushing me suddenly. I yelped as I slid across the seat, the leather burning my thigh slightly. He got in quickly, locking the doors and slamming his shut, then took the key from his seat, sticking it in the ignition.

"Hey, what are you-" I started, but was shut up when he threw my back pack at me, then put his car in gear, turning to reverse quickly out of the parking lot.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to unlock the door to get out in vain.

"Going to get something to eat," he said, screeching out of the parking lot and heading down the busy streets.

**~*TEM*~**

I sat in the car, unable to believe what had just happened. I had just broken a rule. Well, not on purpose, but I had put myself in a situation where I could have. And so it had ended up that way; here I sat, in a car with Edward, who was eating his lunch. I felt my stomach grumble once again and put my hands over it. I hadn't eaten lunch. Because of HIM. I looked over at him eating and glared. Such a rude guy. Even if I had lost something of his, wasn't this too much?

"Hungry?" he asked after I'd glared at him for a few moments.

"No," I said sourly, turning to look forward. We were sitting in the parking lot of the Burger King, which was full because it was lunch hour.

"Suit yourself," he said, shrugging and taking a long, slurping sip of his coke. We sat in silence, him eating and me sitting there, getting angrier and angrier. Even if I was scared of him, this was just too much. Taking a breath, I turned to him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, looking at him as he stuffed fries in his mouth.

"Because I'm hungry," he answered nonchalantly, raising my ire further.

"I mean, why are you doing this to me?"

"You're the one who lost something of mine."

"So what was it that was so important?!" I asked him, letting my impatience come in my voice. But I shrunk back when he turned to look at me.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, his tone suddenly lower and the entire atmosphere changing. My heart started pounding as he leaned closer to me. I backed up away from him, and he kept leaning forward until I had nowhere to go, pressed up against the door. I held my breath as he brought his face close to mine.

"Because I don't think you do. Haven't you heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" he asked me almost conversationally, his eyes burning into mine. He reached a hand out, running his index finger down my neck. I swallowed hard, trapped in his gaze and feeling the burn of that light touch tingle through my entire body. I found myself almost unable to breathe as his eyes darkened and hardened.

"You're smart, so I'm sure you can figure out what that means. You don't ask questions. You don't talk back. You do what I say. You really don't want to fuck with me, Princess. You understand me?"

I gulped, hearing the threat in his light, deceptively cajoling voice and large hands on my neck. My heart was pounding in fear and something else, my breath trapped. I couldn't do anything but nod as I looked in his serious dark eyes.

He searched them for a second before he seemed satisfied. "Good. Now shut the fuck up." He backed away and I released my breath, almost gasping for air. He turned forward, turning the car on and looking back to get out of the parking spot.

It was quiet the entire way back to the school. I was freaking out in my mind, remembering the seriousness in that light tone of his, the strength in those hands. I was scared, remembering the condition of the boy that he had beat up last year. Would he really do something to me? I didn't know because I didn't know him. Despite that, something else was troubling me. My heart pounded as I remembered the proximity of his handsome face, the deepness of his voice even as he was speaking softly. I was a bit hot, and I couldn't get my mind off of the intensity of his eyes. What was wrong with me?

He suddenly stopped, and I looked up, jolting out of my thoughts and realizing we were back at school. I looked down at my watch, seeing that it was a few minutes before lunch ended. I was surprised; it had felt like so much longer than that. I took a breath and looked over at him as I slipped my seat belt off. He sat there with his hands on the wheel, his face inscrutable as he stared forward. I heard a buzz and he looked down, getting his cellphone from his pocket. I watched as he read the screen, his face blank. He put the phone back in his pocket, putting his hands back on the steering wheel.

"Get out," he said, not looking at me.

I sat there, still thinking about earlier. He turned to me, an annoyed look on his face, and suddenly leaned toward me and reached behind me, opening the passenger door before pushing me back. I fell out of the car on my butt, letting out a gasp of pain at the feel of my tailbone hitting the concrete and fully awake from my thoughts. I looked up at him, glaring and about to open my mouth, when he threw my backpack out on the ground beside me.

I scrambled up, spluttering in protest, as he ignored me and closed the passenger door.

"HEY!" I started when he opened the door again, glaring at me. I immediately closed my mouth.

"See you tomorrow, Princess," he said, and shut the door, quickly backing the car up and then screeching off.

I stood there in disbelief, a mixture of emotions in me. But there were two words that summed them all up at that moment, words that I had never used until that instance when I stood there, my backside throbbing as I watched the red car disappear out of my sight.

"That bastard."

* * *

**That bastard indeed. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I personally think angry Edward is hot. Heh heh...**

**I'd love to hear from you! Thanks for reading and see you next (hopefully sooner) chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5- EPOV 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's. If it was mine, I wouldn't be so broke!**

**Several people wanted an EPOV, so here it is! I can't give him all away, so there will probably still be some questions, but you can see how he thought. All will be revealed in due time.**

**Alright, read on...**

* * *

**_Chapter 5- In the Eyes of Edward_**

**EPOV**

_One week later..._

"What the hell are you playing at?"

I opened an eye and peeked up at the intruder, sighing when I saw his face filled with disapproval. Fucking cousins and thinking they had a right to get all into your business.

"What are you talking about, Jasper?" I asked wearily, sitting up and letting the two front legs of my chair hit the floor. Fuck, I came out to this building to get away from school and nosy cousins, not see them.

I watched as he grabbed a chair and pulled it across from me. He straddled it without asking before staring at me with those blue eyes of his that saw more of me than I fucking wanted them to.

"Of course I don't mind you fucking coming in my building and disturbing my peace. Thanks for fucking asking," I quipped.

"Don't try and change the subject. And you know what I'm talking about, Ed."

"Don't call me that," I snapped automatically, but he just sat back and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and waiting for me to speak. I looked away, sighing. He knew I hated when he did that shit. I knew he'd say something about this eventually.

Jasper was my cousin on my mom's side. He was a tall motherfucker, taller than me but skinnier, with shaggy blonde hair that he really needed to cut and ice blue eyes. He was usually all quiet and moody and he had a southern accent from living in Texas- chicks ate that shit up- but he was a cool guy when he got to know you.

"Well? Wanna tell me what the hell you're doing suddenly spending so much time with Isabella Swan?" he said when I didn't answer.

"Look, man, it's just for fun, alright?" I said defensively.

His eyes widened and he snorted in disbelief. "Hanging around the Ice Princess is fun? So what, you decided you wanted to be friends one day? I ain't buying it. What's really going on?"

I sighed, running my hands through my hair again, and closed my eyes. I didn't want to fucking think about it, but I did, my mind going back to the day I met her.

_I was so fucking angry that day. My dad had called to see me, making me have to get out of bed early to go over to his house. I hated going to that fucking house; it was a huge ass mansion and everyone in there were stuffy and fake, and they all looked down on me. I didn't give a shit what other people thought about me, but that didn't mean I wanted to stay around those pretentious bastards. I already knew what he wanted to talk about, and I was right._

_He'd tried to send me out to some special private academy in Switzerland, again. He'd started doing that shit as soon as I turned sixteen, talking about how great of an opportunity it was. It made me laugh; I barely gave a fuck about this school, so why the hell would he think I'd wanna go all the way across the fucking country? We'd argued about it again, but I wasn't going anywhere. I knew what the hell he was trying to do. He didn't want me around; I made him feel too fucking guilty. Hell, I didn't want to see the bastard either, but if my existence reminded him of his mistakes, I wasn't going anywhere. He deserved to feel guilty._

_By the time I got out of there, I was in a fucking bad mood. Even the sight of my baby, a fire-engine red 1957 Shelby Mustang, didn't do anything for me. I tried to smoke a cigarette to calm my nerves, but that shit didn't work either. I thought about skipping school, maybe calling up some girl to suck me off so I could release some tension, but I couldn't skip. We had some important test in math class, and I couldn't miss it or I would flunk. I didn't really care about school, but I wasn't about to flunk either. That would just prove my dad and everyone else right, and I was all about proving bastards wrong. I did enough to get by, and that was fine with me._

_I was late to school and even more pissed because I knew the teacher would have something to say about it. She wouldn't do anything about it because she knew better by now, but I didn't feel like hearing her run her mouth. I was trying to hurry to class and turned around the corner before someone ran into me and fell onto the floor, dropping all of their stuff. When she looked up at me, I couldn't help but get angrier._

_I knew who she was; the whole school did. Fucking Isabella Swan, the school princess. Teachers thought the sun shined out of her ass; you heard about her all the time. Isabella Swan made this grade, Isabella Swan won this award, Isabella Swan did this. Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, all fucking day. You'd think she fucking cured cancer or some shit. She walked around the school like she was the shit. She didn't talk to anybody and did everything all perfect. I couldn't stand people like her. She probably never had a hard day in her life. Fucking stuck-up pretentious bitch. She was just like my dad and all those fuckers I grew up with._

_She sat there staring up at me like she'd never fucking seen a person before. I could feel her looking at my earrings and my clothes and couldn't help my scowl. I hated people staring at me; I stayed alone and I preferred it that way. I glared at her and spouted some shit about her watching where she was going, and laughed inside when she fucking jumped like she was scared or something. She probably was, but I didn't give a shit. The thought made me satisfied, but not enough to smile. I walked around her and didn't give her a second thought._

_I was in third period when I realized it was missing. I fucking panicked, checking my pockets, but it wasn't there. Fuck. I ran out of class without saying anything to the teacher, not giving a damn if he was mad or not. I needed to find it. I ran out to my car and searched the entire thing, and even walked back everywhere I'd been that morning, but it was gone. Fuck. I needed it. It was my mom's ring, one of the last things I had that was hers, and I needed that shit. I knew I had it because I took it off my necklace and put it in my pocket to take it to get cleaned. I was panicking, wondering where it could have gone, and then I realized the only one who could have had it: Isabella Swan._

_I fucking stormed into the lunchroom. I hated even having to talk to her, and I hated thinking she knew shit about me. I stayed by myself for a reason, and I sure as hell didn't want her asking questions. When she said she didn't have it, I snapped. I could have killed her, and I was so fucking close to losing my temper. She didn't help with that big-ass mouth of hers; I don't know who she thought she was. No one talks back to Edward Cullen. Ever. I made sure she understood that shit, and when she finally shut up and started groveling, I knew she did. Damn right she knew. It felt kind of good to have her begging and saying she'd do anything._

_I don't know where the fuck the idea of her being my slave came from. I just thought little miss perfect could do with some hardships in her life. Everything doesn't come easy, and anyway I was so fucking pissed that the idea of having someone to let it all out on sounded really fucking good, especially if it was Isabella Swan. I would deal with the ring later; now, it was time for me to have some fucking fun for once._

"How'd you get all your classes changed?" Jasper asked.

I smirked, rolling my eyes. "You know the secretary wants all up on my dick. All I had to do was whisper a few words and she was mine."

Jasper shook his head; he could get any girl or woman he wanted and liked pussy just as much as I did, but he didn't sleep around or even really flirt unless he liked a girl. I didn't understand that shit, but it was his choice and I respected that.

"So, wait, you think she stole your mom's ring," he said after a minute, all traces of joking gone now. He knew this shit was serious.

"Fuck. I don't know. She says she lost it. Fucking lost it. She said she didn't know what it was, that she didn't know who I was. I don't even... Shit!" I said, running my hands through my hair and getting angry just thinking about it. The one fucking thing I couldn't afford to lose, and she fucking lost it. If anyone found it and linked it to me, I'd be in some deep shit. I couldn't afford it now, when I was so fucking close.

"Holy shit, Edward." Jasper sat back, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I know!" I snapped. It was quiet while we both thought. I looked around at my building while we did; I had chanced upon it when I was in the back of the school getting a blow job one day. I needed somewhere where I wouldn't get caught and had found it. It was fucking perfect, a small square building off campus. I'd brought a couch, a desk, and some chairs in, and used it to skip school when I didn't feel like being in class but had to stay on campus because of my fucking dad.

"Sorry, man," Jasper said, and I looked at his face and saw the one thing I didn't want to see. Pity. I shook my head and looked away with a scowl. I hated that look. There was nothing to say; I couldn't do anything about it now. The ring was gone, and anyone could have it. It made me angry just thinking about it. Fuck, this set me back so far. I'd been so close...

"So what is she like, paying you back now?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged, sitting back in my chair. "Yea."

"That ring probably cost more than her car," he said, still eyeing me. I shifted in my seat. I hated when he looked at me like that, all knowing and shit. He did a lot of shit I hated. If I didn't care about the motherfucker so much I would have kicked his ass a long time ago. As it was, he was the only person I could really trust, and I wouldn't do anything to fuck that up.

"I know. She's paying me back in favors, not money."

"Favors?! You're tapping that?" he asked incredulously.

"Hell no!" I snapped, sitting up in my chair and scowling. I mean, yea, she was pretty enough I guess, if you liked that whole smart innocent girl next door demure shit, all shy big brown eyes and soft voice and long hair. I sure as hell didn't. I liked my women fiery, sexy, and experienced. She wasn't my type, and the fact that she was Isabella Swan would have been a turnoff even if she had been the sexiest woman on earth. Plus, she fucking lost my mom's ring. That shit killed any chance of a boner.

He eyed me for a second before he leaned back, shrugging. After a moment, a smile came onto his face and I smirked, knowing he was about to say something perverted as fuck. Sure enough, it came.

"You gotta admit, she's got a nice ass though. Round enough to bite. Like an apple."

I laughed and shook my head, standing up when I heard the bell. I punched him on the arm as we walked back to the school building.

"You're such a fucking pervert," I said, still laughing.

He shrugged unashamedly, grinning. "You love me anyway."

I shook my head, smirking. "Sorry, man. The only things I love are my car and pussy. Take your dick and try to stick it somewhere else."

"Fuck you," he said good-naturedly as we walked into the school building. Some skinny geek walked by and gaped at us coming in the building, and I sneered at him immediately. His face turned white and he turned and pretty much fucking ran away. I laughed; that shit was funny and it felt good to have some control over something.

"Hey man, I'll catch you later. I can't be late to class or mom'll go apeshit, and you know how that is," Jasper said with a roll of his eyes.

I just laughed smugly; I didn't have to worry about that kind of shit. He lifted his chin to say bye and I did the same before I walked to class, my mind already on what I was going to get Isabella Swan to do for me. People parted like the red sea when I walked by and didn't even look at me, just like I wanted it. I smirked and put my hands in my pocket as I walked, making sure they could see that I owned this school and didn't give a damn about what they thought.

I felt a smirk come on my face when I saw Isabella; she was at her locker, stretching up to grab something. At that moment, Jasper's words came back to me, and I found myself looking at her ass. Her skirt rode up to the top of her thighs when she stretched, draping across her ass. It _was_ nice...high, round, and tight, and it would overflow in my hands a little if I grabbed on it. Nice enough to bite. I felt my dick stirring in my pants and stopped short.

_What the hell? Fucking Jasper._

I looked away, frowning and barely noticing the students in my line of vision turn and walk away. If I was getting hard from looking at her, something was wrong, no matter how nice her ass was. It had been too long since I got laid, that was all. Maybe I'd follow up on my promises to the secretary after all.

Back on balance, I turned back to her and walked up behind her slowly, making sure my eyes didn't drop again as I dropped my backpack on the ground. She turned around at the sound and looked at me, her eyes flashing but not saying a word. She knew better than that by now.

This was too fun. Payback is a bitch. I smirked as I leaned forward, making sure my voice was nice and smooth.

"Hey, Princess. Looks like I dropped my backpack..."

* * *

**So, how do you like Edward's POV? Should I have more of them in the story? I aim to please. This will mainly be told from Bella's POV, but I can include more of his in the outline if it's wanted. **

**Please leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6- Bastard

**Disclaimer: SM's, not mine. **

**Glad you all enjoyed the EPOV last chapter! We all agree he's a jerk, right? Right. Haha, I'll add more of those since everyone liked it. Sorry I couldn't update faster. RL, y'know.**

**Alright, on with the chapter! We're skipping ahead in time a little...**

* * *

**_Chapter 6- Bastard_**

_I stood there in disbelief, a mixture of emotions in me. But there were two words that summed them all up at that moment, words that I had never used until that instance when I stood there, watching the red car disappear out of my sight._

_"That bastard."_

That feeling only intensified as the days passed by. Every morning, he would come to class late and saunter over to his seat beside me, setting his backpack down on his desk and slouching down in his seat. He'd get me to get his books out for him, pick his things up if he dropped them, carry his back pack to the next class, do his classwork, and get him lunch. Recently he'd also started teasing me, running his hand down my arm sometimes or leaning over and talking to me in a low voice, invading my space and making my heart pound for no reason. I didn't dare resist him, remembering that threat he had made in the car, but I could feel myself getting frazzled.

Everyone in the school avoided me more than before, except now that avoidance was accompanied by whispers. If someone ran into me by accident, they would get wide-eyed and run off as if I had the plague. It was all because of him. When he walked down the hall, students parted like the red sea. In class, if he so much as shifted, everyone's eyes shot to him, the air tense. He didn't seem to notice, just stretching or sighing and slumping deeper in his seat, but I knew he did because he would look around and smirk. He only seemed to become more of a bastard the more time I spent around him.

Despite my increasing dislike- no, hatred- of him, I also couldn't suppress that other feeling I had. I found myself becoming curious about him. Even though I was around him so much, I didn't find anything out about him, nor did he find out anything about me. Sometimes, he would get a message, and, just like he had the day we went to Burger King, he would leave suddenly. I saw him with a tall blonde-haired boy sometimes, but he never spoke about him. Some days I would notice that he'd have a small cut on his face or his knuckles; other times he would just look brooding and upset. We didn't talk besides him giving me orders and me replying or retorting. If I dared to ask him anything or talk back, he would just stare at me, or sometimes command me to do something, calling me Princess.

I spent a month like this, until I started getting used to it, even though it still made me angry. I took it as a matter of course that I would be ordered around and handled roughtly, ignored when I spoke, and ignored and whispered about by others when I didn't. But a day came by to change that.

Edward hadn't shown up for class that Monday, so at first I felt relieved. I went through my day as usual, without anyone telling me what to do and able to focus on class. Somehow, I had kept up my grades despite dealing with Edward, hiding what I was going through from my mom. Not that that was hard to do in the first place, as long as my grades were good. But as the day went on, something started bothering me. It didn't feel right; even though everyone had said he almost never came to school, I wasn't aware of that- since the moment I met him, he had showed up every day at least, even if he left in the middle of the day.

Thirty minutes after school ended, I took my cellphone from my pocket and texted him.

** To: The Bastard**

** Where are you?**

He didn't answer.

He didn't show up for school two more days in a row, and didn't answer any of my texts. I felt myself getting uneasy, and I didn't know why I would feel agitated in the first place. Maybe he was just going back to the way he was before. Anyway, it was nothing for me to worry about; I couldn't stand him anyway. But I couldn't help myself- I had gotten used to him being there, bossing me around and being sarcastic. Even if I didn't like it, it still gave me a sense of foreboding to go so long without it.

The fourth day, Thursday, I waited until almost everyone was out of class, and then stopped the girl who used to sit beside me.

"W-what?" she asked me, shrinking away from me a little.

"Why are you so scared of me? Not just you, but everyone?" I asked, truly wanting to know.

"You're with... him. Edward. No one talks to him, but you've been spending all of your time with him," she said, not meeting my eye. "He bosses you around, and you're the honor student… It's just not right."

I thought on that for a second then asked her, "Have you perhaps seen him around anywhere?"

She looked at me for a second, the expression on her dainty face unreadable. Then she slowly said, "I saw him with some boys from another school the other day on my way home from school. They were walking into an alley; that's all I know," she said.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded and turned to leave. "What's your name?" I called after her, and she turned to look at me.

"Alice Brandon," she said before she turned and left.

* * *

I stood in front of the building, catching my breath. I had run there as soon as school ended. It was silent around me, the only sounds being the sound of the wind blowing through the tall grass and leaves of the huge magnolia tree. Swallowing, I went over to the building slowly. Two weeks ago, Edward had brought me out here to grab something he said he'd forgotten. When I'd tried to follow he'd forbidden me to go into this building, throwing me a look when I had asked him why. But now, I was too worried and curious to listen.

I walked slowly to the door and pushed on it, my heart pounding. Just as it opened, a dangerously low voice from behind me said, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I jumped, gasping in fear, and turned around. There was Edward, papers in his hand, an almost-healed cut on his lip and the area around his right eye a faded yellow of what must have been a horrible bruise. He was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and light blue jeans with his trademark white sneakers on his feet.

"I said, what are you doing here?" he asked me again.

"I…I-I was just…" I started, but he cut me off.

"I told you not to come here, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I was just…"

"Leave," he said, brushing past me. I suddenly felt angry- I had come here, worried about him, but all he wanted to do was reprimand me and tell me to go?

"You're such a bastard," I said in a low voice, turning to leave.

"What did you say?" he said from behind me.

Taking a breath to get my courage, I turned around. "I said, you're a bastard!" I said, looking at him defiantly.

There was a long pause and then he spoke. "Go on," he said, standing there with his arms crossed.

"You're a mean, sarcastic, rude, cynical, lazy bastard!" I almost yelled, releasing all the pent-up anger I had. "You do nothing but fight and push people away, and anyone around you is nothing but something for you to play with! No wonder everyone is scared of you!" I finished.

"Is that all?" he asked, his arms still crossed, the expression in his eyes telling me to go on.

"No!" I continued, "And you treat me like crap! I already feel guilty enough for losing something that important to you, so I went along with you for this whole month! But I'm tired now! I'm tired of you ordering me around, not telling me anything. And I hate the nickname Princess, you, you... bastard!"

I finished and stood still, my breath coming in short, fast bursts. It was utterly silent as he stood there, his eyes still unreadable. And then suddenly smiled and started laughing.

I stood there, frozen in part disbelief and part anger. Anger because he was laughing after I had just spilled all of my feelings to him, disbelief because of the beauty of his smile. It was the first time that I had seen a true smile from him, not just a cynical or mocking smirk. It was large, and changed his whole face, his usually harsh and wary-looking eyes squinting into arches, his green orbs sparkling. His cheeks scrunched up, changing into rosy balls. But it was his smile that was most breathtaking. It practically took over his face, stretching to show his healthy pink gums and straight white teeth.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively, not sure if I wanted to laugh along with him or yell at him some more.

He stopped laughing, looking at me. "I wasn't expecting that from you, Princess. That's the first time anyone has talked to me like that," he said, amusement and warmth in his voice.

"Well…" I said, all of the wind taken from my sails with that. Mustering some of my ire back, I lifted my chin and said, "Somebody had to tell you."

His lips quirked ruefully. "Yea, I guess so. I just didn't expect it to be you, Princess."

"I told you I don't like that name," I grumbled.

With that, his eyes narrowed imperceptibly. "You don't think it fits you?" he asked.

I shook my head, not taking my eyes off of his. I wasn't sure why, but this felt like some sort of test, and I found myself wanting to pass it. I felt nervous because he'd gone back to his impenetrable demeanor, and I knew that meant his temper was about to snap.

"I'm not some sort of Princess," I said, my voice trembling slightly.

He smirked sardonically then. "Aren't you?" His voice had an edge to it that I didn't like, and I felt my hackles rising. I knew he was just trying to get a rise out of me though, so I kept my voice even.

"Why would you think I am?"

His smirk grew as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the building. "Let's see... Number one," he said, holding up his index finger. "You make perfect grades all the time. Number two, you suck up to all the teachers. They're always saying Isabella this, Isabella that, and you just sit there like that's how it's supposed to be. Number three, you walk around here like you're better than anybody else, when you're probably worse than everyone else for having a stick up your ass all the time. You think you're the shit when you're not, and you probably have everything easy, too. You haven't had a thing to fight for in your life, have you? You're arrogant, frigid, and bitchy. Do I need to keep going, Princess?"

I just stood there, feeling anger bubble up inside of me. But behind it was something that made my heart squeeze, and it was something I was familiar enough with to recognize. I was hurt.

I'd known he didn't like me. I didn't expect him to, but I thought it was just because I'd lost something important to him. I'd never guessed that he had that impression of me. And the thing that hurt the most was that the reasons behind my behavior were so far off from what he thought.

"That's not true," I whispered, blinking to hold back the tears burning behind my eyelids.

"Isn't it?"

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough. And you couldn't deny any of it, could you Princess? People like you are the reason I hate this place," he said. "Walking around like everyone owes you shit when they don't owe you anything. You think just because you got in on a scholarship that you're the shit? You think just because you can do a few equations and write an essay that you're better than everyone else? You're just like all the other pretentious fuckers who walk around and let daddy-"

_Slap._

The sound cracked through the air and then everything went still. For a few breathless moments, everything was frozen. My mouth fell open as I watched his head stay turned to the side where it had snapped, a red hand mark visible on his high cheekbone. I lowered my hand and stared at the palm, blinking in disbelief as it started turning red from the impact. I looked up, wide- eyed, as I heard him shift. When he turned back to me, his green eyes dark, I felt a frisson of fear. But what surprised me the most was the look of surprised satisfaction in his eyes and the moisture I felt running down my cheeks, and how steady my voice came out when I spoke.

"You don't know anything about me. You think I think I'm better than everyone else? In case you haven't noticed, you don't talk to anyone else around here either. You accuse me of thinking I'm better, when you're laughing at me for having to have a scholarship to get in? How'd you get in this school, Edward? I know it isn't cheap. Did your _daddy_ pay for it?" I was shaking with suppressed rage and hurt by now, letting my tears stream down my face without heed. I didn't care when his eyes darkened even farther and narrowed, didn't care when his jaw and fists clenched as I spoke, showing that I had hit a mark.

"Maybe I'm alone, but at least it's not by choice. Maybe I make good grades and get a lot of attention, but at least I try my hardest at all I do and don't do the bare minimum just so I can say I did it. Did you ever think that I get attention because I work? You think I can keep the best grades by sitting around and letting it come to me? I work my _ass_ off all day to do that. I give up friends and a life so I can be something when I get out of here. You say I haven't really worked for anything, but everything I _have_ I've worked for. And maybe it has made me cold, but you know what? I'd rather be cold than not have any feelings at all. And as for my _daddy..._" My voice broke and I shook my head, pressing my lips together on a sob. I couldn't go there.

Something flashed behind his eyes then, but it was gone in a second, and the atmosphere between us was charged and still. I stared hard into his green eyes, and suddenly I was so tired. Everything he'd said had managed to hit the parts of me I kept buried deep inside, and I knew I just couldn't do this anymore.

I turned away from him, picking up my backpack. I rummaged in it and pulled out a stack of papers, gathering myself, feeling more tears sting my eyes as I thought of how I'd written notes from all of our classes down so that he wouldn't be behind when he came to school. Even though he wasn't there, I still did it because of that small part of me that cared. And just like always, whenever I put myself out there like that, it was always trampled on and ignored. When would I ever learn?

I turned back to him, holding them out. He still hadn't moved and my hands shook as I dropped the papers on the ground in front of him. I spoke without looking at his face, hearing how defeated and small my own voice sounded and hating it.

"These... are the notes from the days that you were out. The pages are numbered and I highlighted the parts that were going to be on the exams. I didn't want you to miss them, but... I guess I shouldn't have worried about it. You don't care after all, right?" He didn't answer, and I swallowed as I turned away from him, wiping my tears.

"I'm not doing this anymore, Edward. All I wanted was to see if you were alright since you'd missed so many days of school. I should have known better. All you've done is abuse me, make fun of me, and hurt me for the past month and a half. I may be alone and I may be weaker than you, but that doesn't mean I have to take this. Obviously I can't afford to pay you back, seeing as I had to get a scholarship and all... so I'll get a job or something and pay you back. But I just... I can't do this anymore."

After a second, I heard him shift and pick the papers up. I heard them crackle and rustle in the breeze as he flipped through them. Finally, after a moment, he lowly said, "Princess..."

I couldn't decipher the emotion in his voice, but it occurred to me that I wouldn't have been able to anyway. I'd only heard derision and anger, and I didn't know anything else. I didn't know anything about him, just as he didn't know anything about me. I shook my head and started walking away, feeling liberated when I did. The next words came out of me, and I said them even as I turned the corner.

"It's Bella, Edward. Not Princess, not Isabella, but Bella. And one of the most pretentious things that anyone can do is assume they know everything about someone... when they really know nothing at all."

* * *

**[A/N] So yea... that happened! Bella finally stood up for herself! What do you guys think?**

**Would love to heard from you. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7- Avoidance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just this little story!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! It means a lot and makes writing both more enjoyable and flow faster (if ya get my drift... heh heh.)**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Bella told him off, huh? Haha, it was a long time coming... Now let's see how her new plan goes.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7- Avoidance**_

I was still steaming mad when I arrived at home. I fumed the entire way, not even the calming strains of classical music managing to cool my ire. What was worse were the tears that kept blurring my vision as the words that he'd said and the callous way that he'd been treating me repeated in my mind. In the end, I had to stop a few blocks from home to let out some of my tears so I could compose myself enough to avoid mom asking me any questions.

I opened the door to my house tiredly, feeling myself coming down with a mild headache from all the emotions swirling around inside of me. My mom came around the corner as soon as she heard the door close behind me.

"You got off work early," I said, making my way to the staircase leading to my room listlessly.

"And you're late. Where were you?" she asked me, coming to block my way. I stopped, taking a breath. I really wasn't ready to deal with her right then.

"I had to take care of something," I said, not looking at her.

"Take care of what? You're not in a club," my mom asked, her voice full of suspicion.

"Just something to do with school, mom."

She blocked me again, standing in front of me resolutely. "It's not a boy, is it?"

"No, mom," I said tiredly, resigned that this conversation was going to happen. Again.

"I told you to stay away from boys, didn't I?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You have to focus on school. I don't want you ending up like me. And you know what happened last time you got involved with a boy," she said threateningly, the tightly-pulled back bun she always wore shaking a little with the force of her words.

"It's not a boy, Renee, okay?!" My voice had risen and I stopped, swallowing to get a hold of myself. I couldn't afford for us to argue, not with my emotions so close to the surface. Taking a deep breath, I looked her in the eye. "I promise it had nothing to do with a boy. I had to ask my English teacher about an extra credit project." I knew that sounded plausible; she knew that I loved English.

It was quiet for a moment, then she said, "Okay. Go upstairs and do your homework and study. I'm going to cook dinner."

I nodded, heading upstairs, feeling her eyes on my back.

I went in my room, setting my backpack down on my bed and then flopping down on it on my back, taking a deep breath and shutting my eyes. My mind replayed Edward's words over and over again.

_"You haven't had a thing to fight for in your life, have you? You're arrogant, frigid, and bitchy."_

_"You think just because you got in on a scholarship that you're the shit? You think just because you can do a few equations and write an essay that you're better than everyone else? You're just like all the other pretentious fuckers who walk around and let daddy-"_

I opened my eyes and caught my breath, the sound of that slap and my words still so fresh in my mind. I'd never hit a person before. I'd never yelled at or argued with someone before, not even mom. I had always thought that I was logical and not really that emotional- I had to be to live with my mom. But Edward seemed to bring out that side of me, a side I never really knew that I had, and I didn't like it. It was best for me to stick to what I knew. I needed to avoid him at all costs. Tomorrow, I would ask mom if I could get a job.

That decided, I resolutely pushed all thoughts of Edward Cullen out of my mind and took out my homework, spending the rest of the night in the comforting company of equations and words.

**~*TEM*~**

"No."

"But, mom-"

"I said no, Isabella. You need to focus on your grades and school, and a job will only detract from that. I give you an allowance, and you have everything you need, as well as some things you don't. The answer is no."

With that, she walked away, leaving me hopeless and angry. I drove to school that morning dreading seeing Edward, knowing there was no way I would be able to pay him back. I could only stay as his slave, but I wouldn't allow it to be like before, simply for my own sanity and self-respect.

I was already seated when he got in class and I looked straight ahead as he came in surprisingly early. As soon as he spotted me he sauntered over to me, and just the sight of his cocky gait and smirk made my hackles rise.

"How's that job hunt going?" Edward asked, throwing his backpack down on his desk, and I sighed, swallowing back my immediate anger.

"I can't get one," I said stiffly.

"What was that?" he asked.

I took a deep breath before I looked at him steadily. "I said I can't get one. I'm not allowed."

He was silent for a moment before he shook his head with a sigh. "Princess, Princess, Princess. After all that shit you were spouting yesterday you can't pay up?"

I kept my cool, turning to him. "I'm sorry, Edward," I said evenly. "No, I can't. I'll just have to keep being your servant until you say I'm done. I need to learn to work hard, after all." I wasn't going to let him get to me. I couldn't afford to have him under my skin because he'd only be a distraction, and he'd only hurt me. I could tell that he was trying to rile me up, and I wouldn't let him win.

His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something just as the teacher walked in. I turned back to the front without another word and took notes, having already gotten everything I needed out before he came. During the class, he purposely dropped his book three times, and I leaned down and picked it up before placing it on his desk. I could feel his gaze on me but I didn't look, and he didn't do anything for the rest of the class.

As soon as the bell rang, I packed my things and walked over to his desk silently. I packed his things and then picked his backpack up, turning on my heel and walking out without another word.

When he arrived in the next class, I already had his books out on his desk and was sitting at mine, my books and papers out. I felt him looking at me weirdly but ignored him once again. He didn't bother me the entire class, and when it was over, he packed his backpack up on his own, slamming the books in, then getting up and walking out of the classroom huffily. He ignored me totally in fourth period, slouching extremely while staring at the board with a glare the entire class period. As soon as it ended, he got up again and left, almost stomping down the hall.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard some of the classmates say, shooting glances at me. I felt my face heat with their attention but ignored them studiously. I knew what was wrong with him- I wasn't taking his bait. And it was making my life a lot easier. Suddenly, I was confident. I could do this.

Edward Cullen would not get the best of me. Never again.

**~*TEM*~**

A week passed, and then two, with Edward trying to get on my nerves everyday and me ignoring him unless it was to give him his completed homework. I answered everything he said with no more than one sentence and didn't say anything when he made a snide remark. Of course, he still angered me, but I never let it show to him, and each day, he got more and more tense.

The Thursday of that week, I sat down at my lunch table with a sigh of relief. He'd stopped making me come with him to lunch a few days ago and I had never appreciated my table as much as I did right then. I got one of my favorite books, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, out and opened it to where I'd placed my bookmark, digging into my chicken soup with a sigh of contentment. I was so absorbed that I didn't realize anyone was sitting at my table until they spoke.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird_, seriously? God, you really are a nerd," a deep voice drawled.

I almost dropped my book in surprise. I looked up to see the same tall blonde-haired boy I'd seen with Edward sometimes. He was really quite handsome and his bright blue eyes were twinkling and kind. I suddenly felt shy for some reason.

"Um... hello?" I said, and he laughed.

"Oh, right. I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, Edward's cousin," he said.

I felt my eyebrows rise in surprise. I didn't know that Edward had family in this school. "I'm-"

"Isabella Swan, school's number one student and now Edward's slave. I know who you are," he said, and I nodded, dropping my eyes and feeling my cheeks flush. I felt like he was mocking me just like Edward had, and I was suddenly defensive.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. No one ever sat at my table, and I had never seen him during lunchtime before. Furthermore, I didn't really know him, nor did he really know me. And he was related to Edward. That was enough reason to be cautious right there.

"Eating lunch," he said brightly, and I groaned inwardly. That was the same kind of thing Edward would have said- they were definitely cousins. I had a feeling he liked to get a rise out of people too, and I wasn't in the mood.

"Enjoy your meal then," I said, picking my book back up.

"Hey," he said, pulling the book out of my hands and setting it down on the seat beside him. He pouted at me. "You really don't have table manners."

"What do you want?" I asked him, annoyed. I just wanted to eat my meal and read my book in peace.

"I was just seeing what was wrong with you."

"Do you even know me well enough to ask that?" I asked him pointedly, looking down to start eating. For some reason, I felt at ease around him, even though I was on my guard because he was related to Edward.

"Probably not," he answered nonchalantly, making me look up at him in annoyance again. "Stop looking like that. If you frown to much your face will get stuck that way." He smiled at my rapid blinks before he started eating his soup. He let the silence build until I huffed in annoyance.

"Did Edward send you here?" I asked, setting my spoon down and staring at him. "I've never even met you before."

"He didn't send me," he said, not looking up from the food he was shoveling in his mouth.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I'm tired of him being all emo because of you," he said, stopping eating and looking at me.

"Being emo? Because of me? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I was surprised. What would he have to be emo about? He was the one who'd attacked me. And now I was doing everything he asked, doing what he said without asking questions or talking back. I could tell he was mad he wasn't getting a rise, but I didn't think it affected him that much.

"Are you mad at him about something?" he asked. I pressed my lips in a thin line.

"No. If I were, it's none of your business" I said shortly, paying attention to my soup.

Jasper just laughed. "You're a horrible liar. It's kind of cute, really," he said. I gaped at him before snapping my mouth shut, feeling my cheeks heat despite myself. No boy had called me cute before. It was silent again as we both ate.

"You know, the thing about Edward is, he's kind of a bastard," Jasper said suddenly a few moments later.

"Well that's obvious," I said sarcastically, stabbing a piece of meat with my fork viciously.

"He also not really a people person, and he doesn't let anyone talk shit to him," Jasper continued, raising his eyebrows when my eyes widened. "Yea, I know about you telling him off. He was ranting about it all day. I was tired of hearing about it, honestly."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Look, Jasper. You have never tried to talk to me before this. I just want to eat my lunch in peace, and it's no concern of mine if Edward is upset. If anything, he upset me. So what is your point?"

"My point is that there must be something special about you," he said. I looked at him again. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not; he still had that smile on his face.

"Yeah right," I said skeptically.

"It's true. He never lets anyone stay beside him as much as he does you. Not even me, and I'm his one and only amazing cousin." He glared at me playfully as he said the last phrase.

I processed the thought. But Edward said that he hated everything about me, basically. And anyway, I didn't need to think about him in any other way but the bastard he was. "I don't think so," I said, dismissing the thought and putting the piece of meat in my mouth.

"What, that I'm amazing? I am. It's just that you don't know m-"

"No, not that," I said, unable to stop a smile from coming on my face. I found myself liking him despite myself, and something about him made me keep talking. "When you said that I'm special… I'm just a person that has to pay him back for something I lost. Besides, apparently I'm just a stuck-up princess that can solve some equations and write some essays. He said so himself."

"Did he? He might not think that way though," Jasper said speculatively. I just looked at him skeptically.

"Even if that were true, I don't care. He made it quite clear how he feels about me that day, and the feeling is completely mutual. Frankly, I don't care now. I just want to pay him and get it over with." It was silent between us for a moment before Jasper shrugged.

"Well, believe what you want. But I know him really well. Maybe you should try doing the same. You are special, whether you know it or not. I think he really-"

"Jasper," I heard Edward's voice bark angrily from behind me, and I stiffened. I hadn't known he was there, and the fact that he overheard any part of that conversation made me uncomfortable. I didn't want him to think I was entertaining any thoughts about him. I didn't turn around to face him, though I was painfully aware of him standing behind me.

Jasper just shot Edward an easy smile, standing up with his now empty tray. I hadn't even noticed he'd eaten it all. Where did he put it?

"Well, I've gotta go finish some homework before next class. See y'all around," Jasper said, nodding at Edward and giving me a smile.

"It was nice talking with you, Bella." He turned and walked away, whistling as he did.

It was awkwardly silent for a long while before Edward said, "Come with me."

I stayed seated, not acknowledging him even though my heart was pounding and Jasper's words were ringing in my ears. After a second, he gave out a low curse and then grabbed my wrist, pulling me up and grabbing my backpack. Immediately, everyone quieted, looking over at us curiously.

"Let go of me," I hissed as I felt a twinge in my wrist. He ignored me, turning and stalking out of the lunchroom, pulling me behind him. And once again, the buzz of speculation and excitement began as the doors closed behind us.

I wondered what he wanted to talk about this time.

* * *

**Ah, Edward. Will he never learn? I think the tides will be changing soon... and we'll get closer to the mystery surrounding Edward! **

**How'd everyone like Jasper? And the chapter? I'd love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8- Mutual Confusion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this storyline and Jackassward! (Thanks Leibeezer for that one). I'd been calling him Doucheward, but that works just as well! **

**Alright, let's see what Jackassward wants to talk about now...**

* * *

_**Chapter 8- Mutual Confusion**_

_"Let go of me," I hissed as I felt a twinge in my wrist. He ignored me, turning and stalking out of the lunchroom, pulling me behind him. And once again, the buzz of speculation and excitement began as the doors closed behind us._

_I wondered what he wanted to talk about this time._

"What are you doing?!"

This was the third time I'd asked him, but he still hadn't answered. Instead, he continued to pull me forward, though I couldn't help but noticed that his grip on my wrist had loosened enough so that it didn't hurt as badly.

My feet shuffled and tripped over the grass of the lawn as he pulled me back behind the school, the telltale magnolia tree showing exactly where we were going. He didn't stop until we'd bypassed the building and arrived at the tree. Finally, he let me go, letting me stumble backwards into the trunk.

Any semblance or pretense of calm had left me by now and I glared up at him, practically vibrating with anger.

"Why are you-" I started, but he cut me off.

"What's up with you?" he asked stiffly, not making eye contact with me but staring at some point near my neck.

I blinked in surprise, straightening up against the tree trunk and eyeing him suspiciously. Why would he ask that?

"Nothing," I said cautiously.

"Don't lie. You've been weird for the past few weeks."

"Weird? How so?" I asked, though I already knew what he was talking about.

"You… You just… why are you so docile all of a sudden?" he asked me, running a hand through his hair.

So that's what it was. He wanted to figure out why I wasn't taking his bait. I let out a sigh.

"I thought that's what you told me to do, Edward."

"When?"

"That Thursday. No, actually, all this time. You told me to keep my mouth shut, not ask questions, and do as you say," I said, a little startled at the sudden intensity in his voice.

"Why are you suddenly listening to me?" he asked me a little suspiciously.

"Because it's not worth it."

With those words, his eyes lifted and met mine, and I had to catch my breath. Two weeks of avoidance meant I had also not really taken the time to look at his face, and I was caught off guard by how handsome he was. With his piercing green eyes framed by that unruly bronze hair, his sharp bone structure, and his almost femininely full lips, he was the definition of male perfection. Even I could acknowledge that. It was when he spoke and acted that his attractiveness was tainted.

"What do you mean, not worth it?"

I bit back the sharp retort that came to my lips; he looked genuinely confused. A part of me deep down inside wondered why I could affect him so, but I ignored that part. Truthfully, I was tired of this. The teasing, the barbs, putting forth all the effort to hide how much he affected me...it was all so tiring. I wanted it to be over.

Instead of snapping at him, I took another deep breath and decided to speak the truth. We were actually having a conversation where we weren't arguing or mocking one another. I was going to take advantage of this moment.

"I'm not usually like this, Edward. That day that I yelled at you and slapped you and... and cried like that? I have never been like that in my life. I've never gone out of my way to ignore someone. I'm not angry or emotional all the time. But being around you makes me... not like myself. I can't afford that. So I figured it's better to carry on like I did before you came in my life, just like you are. It's just easier that way."

Edward just stared at me broodingly and I dropped my eyes, swallowing against the sudden tension in the air between us.

"You think I've always been like this?" he asked after a silence that seemed to stretch forever. I raised my eyes to his.

"Haven't you?" At his look of offense, I bristled slightly. "What else am I supposed to think, Edward? The first thing you told me was to watch where I was going. You called me names, you tease me, you've even hurt me a few times, like just now. You're always angry. Nothing I do is ever good enough. Everyone is scared of you, and you push them away on purpose. Hell, even Jasper said you were a bastard! You haven't shown me anything else. And I just can't keep up, Edward. I'm so tired of it. All of it."

Edward's eyes searched mine for a moment before he dropped them, letting out a deep exhale. I watched as his hand ran through his hair and wondered again why he seemed to be so anxious. His anger was still there, but his body had an edge of defeat to it. I thought I saw a flash of pain when he raised his eyes but it was so fleeting I was sure I imagined it.

"I haven't always been like this, Bella. What you lost... I can't get it back or replace it. You know how fucking angry that makes me? And you... Damn it." He let out a frustrated sigh, closing his eyes. "No one has ever talked to me the way that you do." His eyes opened again and he stepped forward. I instinctively stepped back, pinning myself to the rough bark of the tree.

"People just don't do that shit. They don't ask me questions. They don't get in my business. They sure as hell don't talk back, especially when they owe me something. And you did all of those. Then you start ignoring me and shit? Of course I'd get fucking mad!"

He stopped, breathing heavily, and I stood frozen against the tree trunk. He had gotten steadily closer to me as he spoke and the tension between us arced and sparked as he leaned over, placing his arms on either side of my head and effectively caging me in. I stared up, trapped in his gaze as his bright green eyes narrowed and his voice lowered to a quiet, gritty timbre.

"Sometimes I think you do it on purpose. You think I want this? I don't need this shit. I don't need some girl coming around and playing games with me. I don't need anyone getting under my skin, least of all someone like you._ You_ can't keep up? Fucking deal with it, Bella. You don't know the half of it. You... Fuck, you just... What the hell are you doing to me?"

I felt my heart stop and then begin thudding at the question. Adrenaline surged through my veins and my skin tingled at his proximity. But the most prominent feeling was confusion at my own body's reaction. Because I hated Edward. Didn't I?

The thing about hating someone is that whether you like it or not, you end up feeling for that person. They say that there's a thin line between love and hate; while I had no illusions of feeling any kind of love for Edward, I couldn't help but admit that I _did_ feel something for him. When you spend all of your energy hating someone, they eventually begin to become the center of your thoughts. You find yourself distracted by them constantly, hyper aware of their presence, and your emotions become directly tied with theirs. Putting that level of effort into someone else guarantees that, sooner or later, feelings will rise, and that's the predicament I was finding myself in. And now, I was coming to realize that he was too.

I wanted to lie and give him a resounding no. But I had never been very good at lying to myself, much less others. And the truth was, I didn't hate Edward. I didn't feel affection for him, but I didn't only feel apathy either. I felt something, and I didn't know what it was. My mind and my heart were conflicted and I could only stare at him in helpless puzzlement, angry that I was in this state in the first place. Edward's gaze at me was just as confused and angry as I felt, and Jasper's cryptic words hovered between us, only managing to exasperate those feelings.

"I don't know," I finally whispered as truthfully as I could manage. I lifted my eyes to his. "But why does it matter? I'm just a girl who has to pay back a debt. You said it yourself- I don't mean anything to you. Right?"

We stared at each other, locked in stalemate it seemed, until he slowly spoke.

"I don't know," he said.

As we gazed at each other, I knew we both had the same question.

_Where does this leave us?_

* * *

**Alright! Progress! Anyone notice something different in how Edward's talking to Bella?**

**It won't suddenly become unicorns and roses between them. This ain't that kind of story. ****The line between love and hate isn't _that_ thin, I don't think. But I promise getting there will be worth it! **

**So, thoughts? Comments? Would love to hear from you.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9- Unsure

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, blah blah etc. Y'all know it by now.**

**Many of you are wondering how the ring will turn up. I will just say, it will be back in the story. The how and when, well... that shall remain a mystery.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! And thanks to those who just take the time to read (Though it would be awesome if you reviewed as well. Hehe.)**

**Alright, onward...**

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Unsure**_

I got to school early the next day after a sleepless night.

_"I don't know."_

What was that supposed to mean? That he felt something other than just a need to order me around? Or that he couldn't tell if I liked him or not either? I figured it was the first from the look in his eyes, but it was so confusing. I had sat on my bed ever since I had gotten home, trying to do my homework but failing. I had thought I had finally made up my mind, but first Jasper and then Edward had blown that out of the water all in one blow.

So now I was at school twenty minutes early with nothing to do but sit in my car. I sat and watched the other students as they talked and mingled around before class. It seemed like a world far off from me. Ever since I was younger, I had never been good at social things. I suddenly remembered a moment in first grade. I wanted to make friends, but I didn't know how to do it. So one day, while we were at recess and everyone was playing in their groups, I went around to each group quietly and asked, "Do you want to be my friend?" All the boys said no, pushing me away because I might have cooties. But it was the girls who hurt me the most. They all took a look at me and said, "Who would want to be friends with the class nerd?" and went straight back to playing house, coloring, and pretending to read storybooks. So at recess, I had been left alone; while everyone else played, I read the storybooks that I had been able to read since I was three years old. Since then, I had retreated inside of myself more and more, leaning on my brains and school to comfort and accompany myself. I had grown up like that, and soon gotten used to being alone.

But now, for some reason, I was starting to look at others with envy. I watched as girls talked with their friends, smiling and laughing, sometimes huddling furtively to share some secret. I watched the boys as they hung on the steps, talking and pushing each other around, being loud and stealing glances at the girls to see if they were watching. I watched as some couples stood together, smiling happily, some holding hands and others walking with their hands around each other's waists, sharing earphones.

For some reason, Edward's image came in my mind as I watched those couples. I felt a frustrated and somehow longing feeling rise in my heart, one that I hadn't felt since... I didn't even know when.

_What is wrong with me?_

I shook the image and thoughts out of my head, realizing it was useless to think like that, and looked at my phone, realizing class started in five minutes. I got out of the car to walk up to the door. This time, I was able to ignore the stares of others; I had already gotten used to it. I walked down the hallways, heading to the elevator to head to my first period class. My mind returned to Edward's words again.

_"I don't know." _

I hadn't settled what he really meant by that even through the long night, and I had a hunch that I wouldn't find out if I asked him. I felt myself both looking forward to and dreading the day.

I arrived in class, my eyes automatically going to Edward's seat. It was empty. I looked at my watch- two minutes before class started. The class began filling up quickly, everyone coming in and taking their seats. I noticed Alice come in and smiled at her, and she smiled back at me a little, nodding her head slightly as she went to her seat in the back. Behind her came Edward.

I felt my heart speed up as he walked to his desk. I didn't know how I should act after what had happened the previous day. I didn't know how he would act either. He continued his usual saunter and sat at his desk, not making eye contact with me, no smirk, nothing. He didn't even glance in my direction. What in the world? I had been expecting something, but not complete and total avoidance.

"Goo… good morning," I ventured slowly. He didn't respond except to glance at me from the side of his eyes and give a quick nod of acknowledgement. He then sat back, setting his feet on either leg of his desk and leaning back, his hands in his pockets.

I looked at him in puzzlement. That was it? I felt let down, as if I had reached the climax of a story only to find out that it was anticlimactic at best. I looked forward, wondering what he was thinking, as the teacher came in and began class.

He was strange for the duration of the entire class; he took out his books for himself, and even took actual notes. And he didn't pay attention to me, not once. When I dropped my pencil, he reached down to pick it up at the same time I did, causing our faces to be really close to one another's.

I gulped as he looked me in the eyes. I couldn't make out what he was thinking behind those green orbs as they stared at me, and I could hardly think myself with his face so close to mine. He sat up slowly, eyes still on mine, and so did I. He handed me my pencil without a word and faced back forward. I faced forward as well, but I could tell that my face had gone red.

When class ended, he packed up and I did as well. Once he finished he sat there, still not looking at me. I stood up, lingering and noticing Alice and several other students looking at us from the doorway weirdly before they left to go their class, but I didn't really care. The class emptied totally and we were the only ones left.

It was silent as I put my backpack on my shoulder. I walked slowly toward the door as he just sat there, hoping he would say something. I had just reached the doorway when I heard his deep voice say, "Aren't you going to get my backpack?"

I turned around to see him staring at me with that unreadable expression on his face again. I walked slowly to his desk and picked his backpack up.

"You're still being quiet?" he asked me.

"I…don't have anything to say," I said, shifting on my feet awkwardly. He looked at me for a while longer, then stood up, walking around me.

"Okay," he said simply, leaving me in the classroom.

**~*TEM*~**

I sat at the lunch table, chewing on my pizza and pondering in my mind. Edward had been different all morning, staring at me, not ordering me around…. It felt like he was watching out for something. I didn't know how to behave, since I was still confused about how I felt, and I had never been in this type of situation before.

"Hey, Bella!" a deep voice with a southern drawl said, and I snapped out of it to see Jasper sitting with me again, his smile reaching to his bright blue eyes.

"Are you going to make this a habit?" I asked him, glad I didn't have anything for him to snatch from me.

"Maybe," he said, getting his fork out out to eat.

We ate in comfortable silence until I asked him, "Did Edward…. Say anything?"

"Say anything? Like what?" He looked up from his tray, his eyes alight with interest beneath the shaggy dirty blond mess of his hair.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I said hastily. What would getting him involved do?

"You sure?" he asked, eyeing me. I nodded, then thought of the question I'd been wanting to ask him.

"That thing that I lost…. Was it really that important to Edward?"

Jasper's face immediately became a little bit closed off and he studied me for a second before answering slowly. "I'd say it's important to him, yes."

"How important?"

"Pretty important," he said. "Let's just say it's something with a value that can't be measured by money." My confusion must have shown on my face because he asked, "You've never had anything like that?"

I deflected the question back to him; I didn't really want to answer it. "Have you?"

"Sure I have," he said simply, starting to eat again.

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

He looked up. "He was right; you do ask a lot of questions," he said. I felt my face register my surprise at the statement but he went on before I could really process the thought. "It's a toy."

"A toy? Are you joking?"

"No!" he said a little indignantly. "It's a model airplane that I made with my grandfather when I was six. We were really close and were always doing stuff like that together. He passed away the next year, so I've kept it since then."

He looked down and after a moment of slightly tense silence I quietly apologized for upsetting him. For all that he seemed to be an easygoing guy, I was sensing that Jasper was more complicated than he let on. Still waters run deep, as the saying goes.

"It's okay," he said, giving me a small smile that didn't light up his eyes like it usually did. "But it's things like that that you can't put a price on, no matter what you do."

I thought about that. So something like that couldn't be measured in terms of money? Well, it couldn't really. How could you put a price on something you made with your grandfather? Something like that was worth way more than what monetary gain you could make for it. Logically, it didn't make sense.

"But you really haven't had anything like that?" Jasper asked again. I thought about it; my grandparents had never been a part of my life, and I certainly hardly got anything from my mom. Actually, I had never really gotten anything from anyone. I shook my head, feeling like I was missing out on something that was special somehow. I felt like I had this morning. Abnormal and alone.

"You're wondering what you lost now, aren't you?" he asked, and I nodded reluctantly. He was quiet for a moment, chewing contemplatively. He opened his mouth as if to say something but stopped himself, shaking his head. "It's not my place to say. Maybe you should ask him yourself."

"Somehow, I knew you would say that," I said, resuming eating my food.

Just then, I got a text message.

** From: Edward**

** Meet me for lunch. **

"Sorry, Jasper, but I have to go," I said. For once I didn't care about breaking rules. I just wanted some answers and to figure out what I was feeling.

"Don't worry about me. Go on," he said, smiling and waving his fork. With a parting smile, I left.

**~*TEM*~**

"Why are you so late?" Edward asked me as I slipped into his car.

"Sorry… I didn't know you were getting lunch today. And I got caught up talking to Jasper at the lunch table," I said, turning to put my seat belt on. He just grunted, not moving the car. I looked at him questioningly but he didn't say anything, sitting there and looking forward, his hands on the steering wheel loosely. It was quiet, and I decided to make conversation. Just as I opened my mouth, he spoke, glancing at me as he did.

"Why were you eating with Jasper?"

"He's been coming to sit at my table," I said. "He's really nice."

"Yea," Edward said shortly.

"Then… where are we going for lunch today?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know. Probably McDonalds," he replied, still not moving. We were quiet for a while, and I took a second to enjoy the moment. The silence seemed to stretch out all around us as we both sat in the car, the only sound the steady purr of the engine. I didn't know what he was thinking, or why he had been like this since earlier, but I didn't feel tense like I had been all morning; instead, I took time to look out around me.

It was still in the parking lot, filled with cars of different colors, brands, and quality. The school building stretched tall in front of us, with its dark red brick patterns and black borders around the windows. The lawn was large and green, stretching far, with sudden bursts of flowers here and there, though everything was fading because of the impending cool weather of fall. I could see a yard worker working in the distance, trekking across the lawn slowly. I then turned to Edward.

I let my eyes trace over his features; his flat, slightly broad forehead, his thick, straight eyebrows that matched his bronze hair. In between those eyebrows were slight frown lines, as if he had something on his mind all the time, something worrying him. Come to think of it, it was probably those lines that added to the sometimes sad look I saw in his eyes, as if he had some huge burden he didn't want to show or share with anyone. My eyes continued on, looking at his long eyelashes and those clear jade eyes that I still couldn't read. They ran over his high, sharp cheekbones and then his long, straight nose down to his sharp jawline. He was all hard angles and masculine planes...until my eyes focused on his lips. They were so pink and surprisingly delicate on his slightly harsh-looking face, the bottom and top lip full, and strangely enticing. He was an intriguing mixture of feminine and devastatingly masculine. Again I was amazed at how handsome he was, and confused at the maelstrom of feelings that coursed through me as I continued my perusal.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

His voice broke my reverie and I felt my face flush as I realized I'd basically been ogling him. He turned to me, trapping me in his gaze as he waited for his answer.

"I'm just looking," I said.

"Why?"

"What did you mean when you said 'I don't know' yesterday?" I asked him in turn, not looking away.

He studied me for a moment longer and then looked away. "I meant what I said."

"What don't you know?"

"Aren't you supposed to be super smart or something?" His voice was slightly snide and I battled down my instinctive inclination to snap back at him, taking a deep breath instead to calm myself before answering. Getting angry wouldn't get us anywhere. And I was beginning to think that maybe I wanted to get somewhere with Edward.

"Maybe," I said. "But I'm human. I can't read your mind. And sometimes, smart people have things they need to be clarified too," I finished, still not dropping my eyes from his. He was quiet as he stared at me, his eyes shifting, and it felt like my entire equilibrium was hanging on the answer he would give. And that's when I realized how I felt about him. I liked him.

The fact that he pushed me away only made me want to know. I wanted to know why he had those slight frown lines on his otherwise smooth forehead. I wanted to know why he was so closed off that the only emotions he showed were cynicism or anger, rarely letting his smiles come through. I wanted to know why he seemed to let me in, only to push me away, yet keep me by his side. He appealed to me in a way that no one else had- he appealed to my mind.

Because I was smart, almost no one had ever taken an interest in me. And as a result, I never took an interest in anyone to protect myself from the rejection of others. But the fact that he could awaken that interest that I had been suppressing made me want to know what it was about him that did so.

Then there was the fact that he could set my heart racing just by talking, just by looking at me. All I had to do was look at him, and I'd feel a strange heat come over my body. He made feelings course through me that I'd only read about in the romance novels I secretly read. Even though I kept telling myself that I didn't know how I felt about him, that I hated him, I'd done things so that he would talk to me and pay attention to me- retorting when he told me what to do, challenging him when he tried to shut me out. Ignoring him while secretly hoping that he would pay more attention to me. I did things so that he would tease me, coming closer and staring into my eyes, and dropping his deep voice so that it felt like he was talking to me alone. All of it was because I liked him. I liked a guy who I knew nothing about, and not knowing anything drew me to him even more.

So I sat, waiting for his answer. I could tell he was really thinking so I didn't push him, deciding to hold my breath and wait.

"What I meant was," Edward said, "I don't know what to do with you." I questioned him with my eyes, not wanting to talk and break the moment.

He thought more, and then spoke again. "Everyone stays away from me," he said slowly. "Everyone except Jasper, and he's known me since I was younger. Everyone is scared of me; I know that. That's how it's always been. But you're different."

I swallowed, biting back my instinct to ask him how I was different, knowing that if I demanded anything from him right then he would close up, and I would lose this moment.

"There is a reason everyone stays away from me, and why I keep them away," he said, not taking his eyes from mine. "But you… you just stick around," he finished, his now dark gaze filled with emotions I couldn't define. But I could make out something close to frustration as he looked at me.

"No one besides Jasper has ever stuck around me before, so I just…. I don't know," he finished. I took a deep breath and decided it was my turn to talk; my heart pounded in fear that he would shut back down but I knew I had to take this chance, knowing I hadn't wanted to be around a person this badly before.

"You said that you didn't need someone like me around you. Do you really hate me that much?" I asked softly. I held my breath and his gaze as I waited for his answer.

The only sound in the car was the rhythm of his fingertips tapping the steering wheel lightly. It felt like the sound reverberated through the car as I saw his eyes in turmoil, his jaw slightly clenched like he was battling himself. Then, slowly, I saw something solid take hold in his eyes, calming them down.

My heart pounded as he, still not looking at me, said, "No. I don't think I hate you at all."

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuh! Okay, that was corny, I know.**

**Ah, these two. So much confusion, honestly. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Maybe you could press that review button and let me know what you thought!**

**Would love to hear from you. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10- Forwards and Backwards

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows Twilight ain't mine. 'Nuff said.**

**Glad everyone is enjoying my Bella and Edward! They're making some progress...So let's see if they'll keep it up :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapters a bit longer than the others and they'll probably get longer as the story goes on.**

**And onward...**

* * *

_**Chapter 10- Forwards and Backwards**_

I suppressed the smile that was threatening to burst forth from me. But it still filled my insides- I could feel it spreading, a warm, happy feeling that streamed through my veins. I felt it despite the fact that he hadn't promised anything, despite the fact that he had only said one little syllable. I felt it because it was a start.

I took a breath to calm myself, trying not to get too eager and scare him away, or scare myself. I'd never been in a situation like this before, and I had a feeling I was already getting in over my head. But I couldn't seem to stop. It was both terrifying and thrilling.

"Then…what do you want to do?" I asked.

Suddenly, he reached up, bringing a hand up to his hair, making the already messy locks even more disheveled.

"I said I don't know," he said, sounding a little frustrated.

"How about we-" I started to suggest, when his phone suddenly rang, breaking the moment. I blew out a breath of frustration. Of all days, he had to NOT have it on vibrate today?

He looked a bit annoyed as well as he reached down in his pocket, picking the phone up. "What?" he almost snapped into the phone. I watched as his face went from annoyed to urgent. "What?!" He sat up suddenly, his eyes narrowing and his other hand tightening on the wheel. He listened for a few more seconds, then said, "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," and hung up.

I sat there, wondering what was going on to make him look so urgent all of a sudden. He turned to me. I thought I spotted a hint of apology in his eyes as he said, "I have to go." I nodded resignedly, knowing I wouldn't get anything out of him at that moment and cursing that phone call, no matter how urgent it was.

I opened the door and was about to step out when his deep voice suddenly said from behind me, a little uncertainly.

"Bella..."

I felt my eyes widen, my heart skipping at the sound of him saying my name, feeling like he had reached out to stop me with his hand though he hadn't so much as touched me. I swallowed as I realized that he hadn't called me Princess since yesterday. He'd said my name. And not my full name, but the name that no one else called me but myself. _Bella._

I turned back to him. "Yes?" I said, trying not to let my voice shake.

"I'll see you Monday," he said, his voice a little tentative again. The uncertainty in his usually authoritative voice gave me hope. I got out of the car, feeling like I could start dancing right there- even though I wasn't the best dancer.

I turned back to him, leaned down, and said, "Okay," before I closed the door, backing away as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off, his engine roaring.

I walked to the school building, about to enter through the rarely-frequented exit door that I used to go Edward's car when Jasper came bursting out and crashed into me.

I let out an exclamation of surprise as I stumbled and started falling toward the floor. Cursing, Jasper reached out and grabbed my arm to pull me up, breathing as if he had run all the way here.

"Oh! Sorry, Bella," he said, his eyes scanning the parking lot before he looked down at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, straightening myself and pulling out of the grasp of his arm. "What's wrong, Jasper?" I asked, seeing the urgent look on his face. I'd only known him for a few days, but I knew that he was usually mellow. The concern and almost wild look in his eyes made me worried. It was the same as Edward's had been.

"Did Edward already leave?" he asked me, his eyes going back to scan the parking lot.

"Yes, about a minute ago," I said. He gritted his teeth and cursed, looking tenser than I had ever seen him in the short time we'd known each other. "What's going on?" I asked, trying to catch his gaze and failing as he walked around me quickly, heading toward the parking lot.

"Sorry, Bella! I'll talk to you later, okay?" he said, raising a hand quickly in goodbye, not turning around. I wondered what was going on: I prayed it was nothing too serious before I went back in the school, realizing I was almost late for class.

**~*TEM*~**

I pulled up in my driveway, humming along with Seven Days in Sunny June by Jamiroquai as it played on my radio. I was in a really good mood despite my worry about Edward. I turned the car off, getting my backpack out before I walked up our driveway to the path that led to the door of our small, sandy-bricked house, unlocking the black door.

I walked in the foyer, still humming as I took my shoes off. As soon as I stepped into the foyer, my mom came from around the corner, a towel in her hands.

"Hey, mom!" I said, smiling at her.

She looked at me in surprised wariness before she replied, "Hello, Isabella."

I felt generous at the moment, so I talked with her a little more. "You got off early. How was work?"

"It was good," she said slowly. She looked at me some more, then asked, "How was school?"

"It was good," I said, smiling as I remembered my conversation with Edward.

"Did something happen?" she asked, eyeing me dubiously.

"Nothing special."

"Well, you go study then. I'm cooking dinner, okay?" she said, turning to go back to the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am!" I said brightly, going up the stairs and walking into my room on the right. I flopped down on my bed, smiling idiotically.

Edward had said that he didn't hate me. That meant that he wanted me around. Even if he said he didn't know what he wanted, the small admittance was more than enough coming from him. I got up, heading to my computer to check my email. I opened Yahoo, looking at the front page news.

I skimmed over some news about a company leader having a heart attack, a man that killed his wife, and a sex offender who had finally been caught. Among that was yet another post about some new drama with Kim Kardashian and I rolled my eyes a little. The news was always either unimportant or really depressing and I didn't want it to kill my mood. I closed it out, not thinking much more on it, and decided to check my email. I scanned it quickly and emptied it after seeing that it was only filled with the usual college offers. That wasn't something I wanted to think about right now either.

I got up, feeling restless. It was only a little after four o'clock. I sat back down on my bed, looking up at my white ceiling, my mind replaying what had happened in the car over and over again, not able to stop myself from smiling. I thought of what Edward had said before he left.

_"I'll see you Monday." _

It was going to be a long weekend.

**~*TEM*~**

I pulled up to the school, my heart beating in anticipation. The weekend had been agonizing, seeming to drag on for eternity. I did the usual cleaning, studying, and watching a bit of television- I really didn't do much usually. This morning, I had taken special care of my clothes, ironing them. I'd even gone out and bought a small tube of lip gloss- it was the first tube I'd ever bought and was a soft pink that I thought complimented my skin. I put a very, very little bit of it on and smiled at myself in the rearview mirror, feeling somewhat pretty for once. The girl in the mirror had big brown eyes that shined with anticipation, cheeks slightly tinted with red from nervousness, and a smile of happiness. I was excited to see Edward and wondered if he would notice my lip gloss. I wondered what it would be like between us now that he had basically said he wanted me by his side.

I got out of the car, feeling an extra spring in my step. The morning seemed especially crisp, the sun especially bright, and the students especially pretty. I walked into the school and to my class, smiling at everyone who was staring at me. I got to class to find Edward already there, leaned over with his head rested on the cradle he'd made with his crossed arms. What was he doing here so early? Now I'd have less time to prepare myself.

I took a breath as I walked over, sitting down at my desk slowly and looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. He didn't lift his head, and I was just about to call to him when he said, "You're here?"

I smiled, feeling like it would split my face, and shyly answered. "Yes. Good morning."

He lifted his head up slowly, stretching his long limbs before he turned to me. I felt the smile fall off of my face as I looked at his eyes- they had heavy bags under them and they were darker than usual, almost black.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at me for a second, his eyes as unreadable as usual, and then answered, "Yea."

I was about to ask him more when the teacher came in and class began. During class, while the teacher was talking on, my mind was focused on him. Even though he was looking at the board, his eyes weren't here. His backpack remained on the floor next to his desk, unopened. I felt myself getting worried for him again, all of my happiness gone. I figured it had something to do with what had made him run out yesterday. What was wrong?

He was quiet all morning. He paid almost no attention to me in any of our classes. I was just starting to feel discouraged in fourth period. When the bell rang for lunch, I packed my things dejectedly and stood up to go. As soon as I got to the door, he said, "Aren't you going to lunch with me?"

I turned to see him standing up, his backpack slung over his shoulder. I felt myself starting to smile, and bit it back. I just nodded, suddenly feeling shy. He had never asked me to lunch before, just ordered me. But here he was, inviting me, even though it was disguised as more of a command than a question. He walked slowly to me, and I moved out of the way.

I reached out to take his backpack, used to him dropping it in my hands, but he just brushed by me and hiked it higher up his shoulder. "Don't you want me to take your backpack?" I asked.

"You don't need to do things like that anymore," he said, glancing over at me before he passed me, going on his way to the car. I stood there in confusion and he glanced back at me, the familiar look of irritation tightening his features. "You coming?" he asked gruffly, and I nodded before stepping forward slowly.

He turned back and began walking and I followed him, wondering what that meant. He didn't want me as his slave anymore? Then, what? I didn't let my mind go past that, knowing that we had barely just begun. I didn't want to get my hopes up on what I felt would be one of the biggest challenges of my life.

We passed by the busy cafeteria and I glanced in to see Jasper sitting at our table, looking just as tired as Edward. He turned just as I passed and I gave him an apologetic smile from the doorway in passing. I wondered briefly why he was looking so tired. He nodded and turned around to keep eating his food. I didn't have time to see what else he did because I was focused on the tall frame of Edward, who was walking in front of me. We continued to the back of the building, heading out the usual exit and across the lawn to the parking lot. I noticed something different in his stride, in the set of his shoulders- it was stiff, unlike the easy confident air he usually exuded, and somehow wary.

We got to the car and he walked to his door, unlocking it and getting in, then reaching over to open my door. Another difference that made my heart rate spike. I didn't show it though. I slipped in nonchalantly, setting my backpack on the floor between my feet. I pulled my seatbelt on just as he turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me, surprising me. This was the first time he'd asked my opinion. There were so many differences in his behavior today, but I wasn't even sure he noticed.

"Um… we haven't been to Wendy's," I said tentatively. He nodded and turned left to head to Wendy's. We rode in silence and I found myself becoming nervous. Now that I thought about it, he had just said he didn't hate me. But he hadn't said anything definite about our relationship- if we even had one. What were we now? Just… acquaintances who were getting closer to each other? Well, he hadn't said he liked me or anything, just that he wanted me around. People wanted dogs around; I could have just upgraded from slave to pet or something. The thought made me feel discouraged and I let out a heavy sigh, lost in my own mind.

"Hey!" Edward said loudly, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of my musing to see him looking at me impatiently, pulled up to the colorful drive thru menu. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Number ten," I said automatically, my mind choosing the chicken nugget combo for me. "With lemonade for a drink," I added on so that he wouldn't ask again.

He ordered for me and ordered a meal for himself, and we went through the drive thru. Edward paid for my meal and then drove us to the parking lot. He quietly handed me my food after he cut the car off and we dug in silently. I could feel myself getting nervous again, so I decided to make some conversation.

"So…" I began, "How was your weekend?"

_Yes, that was so interesting, Bella. Way to show off your IQ._

"Okay," he said through the burger he had in his mouth. I waited a few seconds, but apparently that was it. I could feel silence building up again, so I continued.

"My weekend was okay too. Well, it was nothing special. Just the usual, you know… I cleaned and studied," I finished weakly as he finished his fries. He didn't answer, just continuing to eat.

I shut up and finished my food, then tried again, feeling like I was treading on thin ice. "What… did you do this weekend?" I asked tentatively.

"Nothing much," he said, getting his trash.

"Did… something happen?" I asked, and he stopped.

"Why?" he asked me in a low voice. His eyes moved to mine and pinned me in place, and I felt my breath shorten at the intense look he was giving me. There was anger brewing beneath those dark green orbs and I felt the familiar fear that I felt when I didn't know what I'd done to set off his temper. I swallowed hard before I answered.

"It just seemed like something may have happened…" I trailed off.

He was quiet for a moment, and then said, "It's none of your business," decisively, reaching over to take my trash out of my hands. I felt a wave of frustration. I thought I had made some progress. Why did it seem that every time I saw him we went backwards? I didn't want that to happen, so after a second of mustering my courage, I continued.

"It may not be, but I'm…worried," I said.

"Worried?" he said, looking at me almost dangerously.

"Yea… So what happened? Something with your friends? Or did something happen with your family-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Why don't you just shut the fuck up and leave me alone?!" he suddenly snapped. It whipped through the air and landed on my ears like a slap, seeming amplified with the crackle of the paper bag he had crumbled in his hands. Why was it that when I tried to find out about him even just the slightest bit, he bit me? It was silent a moment, his words spreading through the suddenly thick silence.

"Fine," I said stiffly, trying not to let my anger and hurt show in my voice and failing. Was this his idea of making someone want to stick around? I turned around in my seat and faced forward, crossing my arms as if that would protect me. I heard him let out a sigh and start the car, turning to back the car out before he headed back to school. I set my jaw, blinking back the furious tears trying to build beneath my eyelids, and didn't talk the rest of the ride back to the school, focusing on the car-filled road ahead of me and fuming inside. He was so frustrating, and he seemed to hurt people without even realizing. The not realizing it made it even worse.

We pulled up to the school and he turned the car off, unlocking the doors. We sat for a split second before I spoke, wanting to get out of the car as quickly as possible.

"Thanks for the lunch," I said mechanically, moving to get my backpack. I picked it up, setting it down forcefully on the leather upholstery beside me and slipping it on one shoulder.

Just as I put my hand on the latch of the car door, his deep, quiet voice came from behind me. "Sorry."

Surprised, I turned around to see a slightly sour-looking Edward staring out the front window, his hands tight on his steering wheel. Had he really just said what I thought he did?

"What?" I said, not believing my ears.

He was quiet a moment, his eyes narrowing visibly, before he said, "I said I'm sorry." His expression looked as if those words were some spoiled sour lemon he'd been forced to chew and swallow.

I wasn't sure how to respond, still surprised that he'd even apologized. I didn't even know what he was apologizing for, and at that moment I didn't really care. I sat there blinking at him in surprise and he sighed, bringing a hand from the steering wheel and running it over his face.

"Earlier when I snapped at you… I didn't mean it," he continued. "I just don't… I'm just not used to being asked shit like that. I don't know…" he trailed off, looking a bit frustrated. His hand was firmly entangled in his hair by now, making it stick up off of his head in all different directions.

I sat back, seeing the truth in his eyes. I mulled his words over for a second. He had said that. I had been so focused on the fact that he had said he wanted me around that I had sort of glossed over that in my mind. Maybe I was being too impatient. But it wasn't okay for him to talk to me like that, and I told him so.

"I accept your apology, Edward... But I'd appreciate if you didn't talk to me like that again. I didn't like it when I was your slave, and I don't like it now," I said firmly. He didn't answer, just nodded curtly after a second. That done, I took a deep breath before addressing the rest of what he said in a slightly softer, more cautious voice. "And you could start by saying what's wrong with you when someone asks." He didn't answer, but his face didn't show any anger, so I continued in a soft voice, "So, what's wrong, Edward?"

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and he was silent. It was tense in the car for a while, and it seemed to stretch out as I waited for his answer, knowing this would determine if he would really let me in or not. Finally, he blew a deep breath out.

"I just have some… things going on at home," he said slowly, each word coming out as painfully as pulling a tooth out.

"Things?" I said, holding my breath, fearing I was going too far but unable to stop myself from that curiosity and worry present when I talked to him.

"My dad…" He stopped, his jaw clenching and eyes flashing. "Bella," he said slowly.

My heart jumped at the sound of his deep voice saying my name in such a ponderous tone. He turned to me, his green eyes almost piercing into mine. They looked worried and a bit conflicted and unsure, making me wonder what he would say next, what was going on underneath that bronze hair of his.

"Say someone wants you to something, and you don't want to," he said speculatively. "You don't want to… but you feel obligated to. But at the same time you want to do something else too." His gaze became questioning as he asked me, "What would you do?"

I looked at him, my mind quickly calculating. Obviously something had happened Friday, and it probably had to do with his dad. I didn't know the details, so I didn't know what it was, but obviously they were having some kind of conflict. I then turned to his question, and I thought for a minute, focusing my eyes on the dashboard in front of me. What would I do?

My mind instantly flashed to my mom, how she was always making me study, how she always told me I had to go to college and get a good job. I actually just followed what she said, even if I was tired or didn't want to. When I thought about it, I had never thought about what I really wanted. I had just gone along with what I thought I should do, focus on my smarts. But I was thinking of it now. What would I do?

I turned back to him to find his eyes still on me. "Me…" I said slowly, thoughtfully, "I would do what they want. At least for a little while, but at the same time, I would go my own path."

He was quiet for a while, his eyes thoughtful, and I could tell he was mulling over it. Then, he looked back at me. "Would you… have the courage to do that?" he asked, looking like he sincerely wanted to know. It was one of the most sincere looks I had seen from him in the time I had been around him. He had actually asked me a question, so I didn't want to give him a token answer.

I thought again about how I didn't say anything when others ignored me or talked about me, how I didn't tell my mom how she made me feel. I realized that how I was then, I wouldn't be able to do what I had said I would. I would probably just do as I was told, especially if I felt like I had to. But I also realized that I wanted to be the kind of person who could both do for others and still pursue what I wanted.

"I'd like to think I would," I answered honestly.

He looked at my eyes, his eyes seeming to read into mine, and I shivered a little from the intensity of the gaze. It was considering and slightly surprised, as if he were seeing me in a different light. I felt my face flush slightly under his scrutinizing gaze and fought the urge to drop my eyes, biting my lip. His eyes dropped to my mouth for the merest of seconds before he lifted them back to mine.

"Yea," he said slowly, as if he were still considering my words. And then he smiled at me.

It wasn't a grin, just the slightest lifting of one side of his mouth to give a small, crooked smile. But I could feel my heart rise into my throat and my cheeks burst into heat as my mouth automatically curved in asnwer. I really didn't know what it was about him that could make me like this, make me want to make his usually harsh face gentler, but I couldn't deny his effect on me.

He stared at me a little while longer and I stared back, not dropping my eyes from his. They were back to their usual clear, bright green, and I couldn't have looked away if I wanted to. It felt like we came to some sort of mutual understanding of each other and agreement as we looked at each other until he finally broke the contact by turning forward and cranking the car again.

"Well, I have… something to take care of," he said, his tone back to being a bit guarded. But I heard a bit of warmth in his voice, and it sounded like music to my ears. Even though I wanted to know what had happened and what he was going to do, if I had helped him, I didn't ask. I knew this was enough for today.

"Okay," I said simply, smiling at him. "I hope it works out, whatever it is." And I really meant it.

He glanced at me and smiled slightly again, and even that small smile made me catch my breath a little as it lit his face the slightest bit. He nodded in acknowledgement and dismissal. I moved to get out of the car, opening the door and swinging my feet down on the ground, feeling light and somehow a little giddy as if I had been allowed to get a piece of a cookie from a forbidden cookie jar. But the next moment made it even better.

"Bella," his voice said, and I turned back to see him with a close-lipped smile on his face. His eyes were warm as he said, "Thanks. And... nice lip gloss." He winked as he reached over and shut my door.

When he drove off this time, I was speechless.

* * *

**I'm a major Jamiroquai fan and love Seven Days in Sunny June. It's such a great, kinda mellow song. **

**So... How we feelin'? ****What do you think is up with Edward? And how do you feel about Bella getting a little glimpse into it?**

**I'd love to hear from you. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
